Enough
by NarutoAddict4Ever
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on Sasuke and my OC (WARNING; IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY STORY ANYTHING BUT FAKE I SUGGEST YOU READ IT FIRST) Rating varies. SasukeXOc(Kushi-younger-Naruto's sis-), IMPLICATIONS: NaruHina, SaiSaku, ShikaIno, VariousXOc, SasuSaku, etc. RATED M FOR CAUTION
1. Stupid Man

Stupid man.

I marched next doors and kicked away the small gate in fury, the hinges let out a defying creak from the blow as I continued on. Knowing my way around (since, unfortunately this wasn't the first I've been here) I maneuvered across the many flower patches and to the patio.

I sighed loudly when no one answered the doorbell, and instead turned up the volume of the annoyingly loud music playing.

 _Fuck this._

I started banging the door hard, not one bit satisfied when it shook in and out against the stubborn hinges. The door randomly opened while I was in mid-bang and ultimately fell upon-

"What?" The stupid man. I pushed off him with a grimace, before standing straight and staring up at him (and darn his stupid height).

"I would appreciate it if you'd turn the music down."

"Why?"

"Well that's none of your business." I said haughtily, folding my arms and narrowed my eyes. He raised a brow at my rebellious nature, and stepped out to the patio as I instinctively took a step back.

"I'd like to know."

"You see over there," his dark eyes followed my pointing finger to my house next door. "Yeah, I'm raising goats over there to hide marijuana in their bellies since I'm a drug lord, and they very much require quiet environments."

Did I just see a smile? On stupid man's _face?!_

"Creative." He stretched the syllables with a dry tone. "What breed?"

"German chihuahua now turn it down."

I felt him grab my wrist and pull me back and suddenly, something warm was on my lips.

Oh fuck no.

Stupid man did not just kiss me.

His eyes were shut lightly, his arm went around my waist, and I just stood there as he did whatever with my-

Oh good lord he did not just slip his tongue in!

I pushed him off (though a little later, I sourly admit) and our lips parted with a smacking sound. My face pulled to a sneer as I wiped off my mouth with my sleeve.

"What the-oomf!" He captured my lips _again_ but with more force, coaxing me not to break it again. And I did just that.

"Stop harassing me you _fucking dweeb!_ "

"Your hot when you swear." I went red, I'm sure of it.

"You stole my first kiss."

"It was _you_ who kissed _me_ idiot. And oh god, WHY?!" I know I sounded whiny then, but we're talking about stupid man here.

"That surprisingly turned me on."

"I knew you were some sorta slut. Should've thought it-" And he kissed me. AGAIN!

This time I wasn't so shocked, you know like _I've seen this twice before, and now I'm immune_ kind of feeling. He cupped my cheeks and groaned against my lips, then I felt sorry for the dude. I know, bat shit crazy when you feel sympathetic towards a guy (stupid) who mouth raped you three times. But I, unfortunately (is it me, or am I always in an unfortunate situation?) Knew him.

"God you taste amazing." He said before kissing me some more, and you know what? I'm feeling myself slowly losing brain cells.

"Get mmmm off mmmm." You see how hard it is when your lips are busy? I pushed him off and held him at arm's length. "Earth to Sasuke, please tell me your in your right mind _now?_ "

Said Uchiha nodded with a smirk.

"Good. NOW FUCKING TURN THE MUSIC AND YOURSELF THE FUCK DOWN!"

I walked out of his lawn after that, leaving him staring at the space I occupied before.

"Kushina!"

"The fuck!" I yelled back.

"Are your parents home!" I paused in front of my lawn.

"No!" I yell-answered.

"Good! I'm coming over to watch a movie!"

"Oh yeah, WE'LL SEE IF I FUCKING BAT AN EYE AT YOUR DIRECTION STUPID MAN!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Did I mention that stupid man was my boyfriend?


	2. Satisfaction

I smirked when she looked up surprised. Her legs were on top of the stand table and she was leaning on two legs of the chair whilst filing her nails.

"Can I help you?" She raised a perfect eyebrow when I pushed a bill into the jar on the stand. "You're not being serious?"

"Hn." My heart picked up a little when an adorable sigh escaped her lips, before she stood up and leaned towards me, muttering a 'make it quick'. Her rosy lips brushed gently against mine, and I moved a bit closer.

A frown made its way when she broke the kiss and sat down, resuming to her former position.

"Well?" I felt a jolt when she spoke up, and looked at her with emotionless eyes. "It's a dollar for one." She clarified.

I noticed my lone dollar in the jar of the kissing booth. Ino had cocked up this idea of 'making billions' in this business, and left Kushina in charge while she went to do some errand. All I had to do was wait for the perfect moment (and put some courage in) before I made my way here.

Her azure eyes widened a fraction when I pushed another bill in, and then directed them to me.

"A dollar for one, right?" Her lips parted to protest, then begrudgingly closed them before getting up and pressing them quickly against mine.

She didn't get to sit down, because I put in a five.

A sigh escaped her lips as they moved against mine. Her hand clutched my shoulder, and I couldn't help but smirk. This worked out very well.

She pushed off me, a slight pink dusted her cheeks, when my index finger and thumb held up her chin and I kissed her again while pulling out my wallet for more-

"Sasuke stop!" I stared at the redhead, feeling my heart skip a beat when she licked her lips.

"But-"

"I am totally against Ino's half baked idea, so please stop." The jar was half full with green notes. My shoulders slumped as I let my dark eyes search her face.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I kissed her gently, pushing a note into her fingers, before pulling away.

"I won't add anymore to the jar, are we good?" She smiled beautifully at me.

"Damn you and your brains." The Uzumaki laughed heartily. "Who knew the Sasuke Uchiha would go through so much just for a measly-"

"I'd be willing to go through much more, if your involved." The laugh turned awkward, as she scratched the back of her neck, reminding me of Naruto.

"Did you make that up on the spot?"

"Hn." Both our eyes were half-lidded, while slowly leaning in. I should've done this a long time ago.

"We're selling like hot cakes!" I stood stiff in my position at the shrill squeal of no other than Ino, while Kushina shot up and stared at her. "I didn't know you'd manage _that_ much!"

"Hey I'm pretty hot!" Kushina complained, as Ino pulled out a ball of money impressed. Her eyes darted to me, and I internally groaned when she put two and two-

"Oh. OH!" Her face was pulled into a half mortified, half excited expression.

"Please don't."

"OH MA GOD SASUKE PAID ALL THAT TO KISS YOU AND THAT'S SO NOT LIKE HIM AND WE SHOULD TOTALLY DOUBLE DATE AND SHIT AND I'M SO JEALOUS SINCE YOU TWO ARE SMOKING AND YOU'LL MAKE SEXY BABIES TOGETHER AND-"

My cheeks turned pink at the mention of future offspring with the the redhead beauty, and I'm pretty sure she was praying for the earth to suck her up.

I pulled her in for a small peck, ignoring Ino's woots and whispered.

"I owe you."

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked away, smirking when I heard Ino yell "that was smexy" and Kushina swearing to claw out her eyes if she told another soul.

All in all, this day was satisfactory.


	3. French Coffee

I sighed invariably at the Uchiha's constant terrible mood, running my fingers through my brown bangs and resting my chin on my palm.

"Sasuke, I have customers to tend to-"

"Shut up." He's like a girl on her period, no joke. Passing a steaming cup with a smile, I glared at the sulking Uchiha.

"You wish to get married, and yet you hate the idea of girls. Make sense to you?"

"Hn."

The little bell tingled, indicating another customer walked in; a blue-eyed girl with shocking red hair as I and everyone else stared awestruck at her beauty.

She wore a white cuffed blouse loose from the arms, tucked in a flowy almost black-green maxi skirt with cute dangling earrings on her ears. Her hair was up in a fancy do and clicking was heard as she walked, hinting that she wore heels.

Just the utter simplicity made it attention grabbing, and the outfit evaluated her nice, slender body.

I giggled when I saw Sasuke, _the Sasuke_ , ogling at her.

"Bonjour, çava?" I could practically see his drool at her effortless smile. I cleared my throat, flipping onto French.

"I'm fine, what will it be?"

"A hot chocolate, without whip cream." Sasuke sat there, his broad shoulders straightened but to no avail. He couldn't understand what we were talking about.

I quickly made it, chirping along with the mysterious redhead on trivial things in French. She paid (and gave a hefty tip, like Sasuke hefty) and walked out the door. The silenced cafe returned to a bustling one in her departure.

"God is she hot!" I sighed, reforming to Japanese. "I can't be jealous even!"

"No." I stared incredulously at him. Wasn't he drooling a few minutes ago-

"She's beautiful." He finished, looking away.

"Gorgeous."

"Breathtaking."

"Ohhhhh someone's got a crush!" I sang, pinching his pink cheeks. "You were dumb enough to not listen and take Spanish instead of French. Smoking plus French? This girl is the total package!"

"I _don't_ have a crush."

"Mhm. I'm attracted to her, and I'm a _girl._ That requires a lot of pros."

"You have a boyfriend idiot."

I pouted. "Yeah...but anyways back to the point here! I've never seen a girl dress so, so modestly! What's up with that?"

"I don't care."

"You were drooling Sasuke."

"I don't drool."

"What _do_ you do?"

"..."

"It's alright, I'll land you a date with her." I giggled again when he blushed. "A wingwoman, hmm..."

Like clockwork, French coffee (our codename for her, since she doesn't drink coffee EVER) walked in and stole attention she wasn't aware of. But her sense of style proved to be experimental, ranging from dull pastels to vibrant neon, skirts, jeans, even those puffy pants (I think, parachute pants?). Sasuke always sighs whenever she walks in, always impressed.

She sat a few seats away from him near the counter, most probably respecting space, and spoke in her perky, attractive French.

"So," I said in French, glancing behind the machine. "Have you met my friend? He really likes your clothing choices."

Her blue eyes drifted to Sasuke, who tried his best not to look at her. He sneaked a glance, gulping when she was still staring and let his eyes hold the contact. French coffee smiled, not a seductive one like all girls shot him, but a genuine one.

"Merci monsieur!" He nodded silently, awkwardly looking away with a jumpy demeanour.

"Do something idiot!" I yelled exasperated in Japanese so she wouldn't understand. "Grab her attention!"

"How am I suppose to do that!? It would come out creepy."

"Aha that's true...spill your coffee on her!"

"No."

"Oh come on! Are you scared you'll ruin her clothes?" Sasuke held the bridge of his nose. She wore an orange jacket, blue tank top with many necklaces and patterned leggings, obliviously staring at her phone.

"Fine."

After I gave her the usual, she and Sasuke got up in the same time and his coffee went all over her torso, making an obvious stain.

"Sorry I-" she said something rushed, Sasuke faced me and I rolled my eyes.

"She said it was okay and it was an accident." His nose crinkled in distaste, as he snatched napkins off the table and helped her clean.

"Tell her I said I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Now."

"Okay _fine._ " she nodded at Sasuke, obviously understanding he didn't know her language.

"Merci."

It was getting easier to get them together, as she always shot a smile to Sasuke before sitting and I could see _his_ heart flying.

A man sat down, ordering quickly and looking around. Sasuke's eyes narrowed when he spotted the redhead.

"Who's the babe?" Whistled the man, directing this to the redhead. "I've never seen anything like her!"

Sasuke held the counter tightly, refraining from slapping him.

"God, she's a foreigner no doubt, cuz none of ours are ever this bodacious! Em-m."

French coffee dumped her hot chocolate all over the man, surprising both Sasuke and I.

"You perverted little shit, what the heck am I, a flimsy piece of meat?!" Several jaws dropped at her perfect Japanese.

"What's wrong with you bitch!"

She slammed her small fist on the counter, which sent jolts down my spine at the force. Damn is she strong.

"I dare you, say it one more time."

"B-" her knuckles connected with his jaw, sending him flying across the room.

"Hmph." Glaring one more time, she sat down when he stumbled out to get away.

"...wow." I breathed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You speak-"

"Japanese, yes." She interrupted Sasuke, "I was born and raised here all my life."

"So wait, you spoke French, and acted oblivious when we, um.."

"Planning on how to get me and Sasuke together, yes. I just love the language, and usually do that for fun." Said man blushed at the way she said his name. "Though you could've introduced me to him, instead of ruining my shirt."

"Ahahah~" I laughed awkwardly. "Sorry. For everything."

"It's alright." She turned to Sasuke, offering a dazzling smile.

"H-hn."

"I'm Tenten, and would love to befriend you." The blindingly gorgeous smile was averted to me.

"Uzumaki Kushina."

"Eh?!"

 **So how's the date hmm? Spill something else?**

 _ **No idiot, but we did IT.**_

 **WHAT!? DON'T MESS WITH ME UCHIHA.**

 _ **-U-SASUKE sent an image-**_

I gasped. Kushina was fast asleep on what was most probably Sasuke's bed, hair sprawled all over his dark pillows and out of her usual updo.

 **SASUKE THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER VIRGINITY HMM? THE INNOCENT LITTLE ANGEL!**

 _ **She couldn't get enough. Screaming "Oui Sasuke, OUI!" all night.**_

Yeah, I had no answer to that.

The two sat in front of me, acting all normal when they did _it._ Her hair was pretty long, emphasis on pretty.

Sasuke stepped out to answer a call, not before buying a fudge cake for the protestant redhead.

"Okay, spill." An eyebrow rose followed by a knowing smile. "Tell me first, did it happen?"

"What?"

"Did he honestly do it? Take your V card?"

She blinked a few times, before full out laughing. "It started raining and he refused to let me walk, so forced me to sleepover."

I was furious. "THAT SICK LITTLE-"

"Tenten, calm down."

"How'd it go with him?"

"So far, he's very...possessive."

"Can I tell you something Kushina?"

"Yes..."

"You're eye candy. Like literally sweet, diabetes causing eye candy."

"Story of my life." She sighed.

"Sasuke has always had a _this is mine_ drive."

"Cute though."

"What's cute?" Sasuke sat down.

"The fact that you told her that." He blushed profusely, looking away. "It's cool, we'd come to it eventually."

Sasuke's head slammed down on the counter, startling both of us. I slowly checked and-

He was blushing with closed eyes, a smirk visible with some blood from his nose.

"Tenten?"

"He's okay, just in some fantasy."

"Does this happen often?"

"No, but I'm advising you not to hold your breath."

Stupid Sasuke. Never knew he'd marry with his phobia of girls. Well, at least I caught the flower bouquet and is destined to be lucky in love and shit. Though I wish one like Sasuke and Kushina.

"You're going to make some hot babies."


	4. Shy

"And I can't be hopeful forever." Hinata muttered.

A typical day. We sit together every lunch and vent. Not just any vent though,

Uzumaki-vent.

Hinata and I have been fruitlessly hoping for the Uzumaki siblings to notice, but apparently they have this oblivious mechanism against the both of us. Naruto knows I love Kushina, and Kushina knows Hinata loves Naruto, and yet they can't figure out their _own_ love interests?

"Naruto likes a girl who can eat." She blushed while shaking her head. Did I mention we also point out the many reasons we'd be fitting to them?

"And Kushina really likes someone who could fight back."

Hinata excused herself and went off to answer a call as I sighed, sliding down on the bench with a frown. Would she ever notice, she is much smarter than Naruto so she can't be that dense...

"What?" The Hyuuga was breathing heavily.

"Naruto...asked me...ahhh!" She let out a girly squeal that I haven't heard in the many years we'd been friends. "Dance!"

I blinked. Maybe Kushina _is_ more dense than Naruto.

"Oh Sasuke you have to talk to Kushina!" I blanched at her words. "You're the guy."

"So?"

"She doesn't chase _anyone_ , so it's either you or no one."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"What if she..."

"Rejects you? Be realistic Sasuke, she's not cruel. Well unless someone's in pain which makes her a sadist.. hey where are you-"

"I'm going to talk to her."

Hinata smiled and waved.

Yeah she's more open when Naruto isn't around.

 _ **Meet me on the roof.**_

 **Demanding aren't we?**

I heard shuffling behind me, and turned to see a scowling redhead.

"What happened Sasuke?" My insides melted a million times over.

"H-hn."

"You stuttered?!"

"Willyougotothedancewithmeandbemygirlfriendbecauseireallylikeloveyou."

She blinked a few times.

"What, so you think after all this time you can ask me out huh?" My bangs covered my eyes as I looked down. "I have never dated anyone _ever,_ what makes you an exception?"

"I'm...sorry...I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong."

How could she so blatantly...could she not hear my heart tearing to pieces and lit aflame by her cruel words? I was so, so close to tears. I could never love another soul as much as her.

"You're a quiet person. And I really really like listening to your voice."

"What?" Did I just hear right?!

"It doesn't even matter what you're saying, like that annoying assignment Kakashi made us do and you had to talk about plankton, _plankton for crying out loud,_ and I listened. Every word."

"What?" She laughed at my dumb expression.

"I've known your feelings from the minute you felt them, because your speaking pattern changed a pinch."

"Kushina? What?"

She sighed loudly. "I love you dammit! Do you have to make me spell every freaking letter? I LOVE YOU UCHIHA SASUKE."

I was too busy gaping, I didn't notice she moved until she was right in front of me.

"You better take dance lessons."

"I will?"

"Sigh. It feels like I'm talking to a wall."

My cheeks became hot when she pouted. "Why, why?" I was unable to form proper sentences anymore.

"I don't chase people Sasuke, you should know that. Now will you please just be honest with me and straighten my mad guesses?"

"I do love you. More than mere words could ever express."

"Promise me you'd buy me ice cream, and I'll be your girlfriend."

I grabbed her wrist and ran down the stairs, her laughter only forcing me to move faster.

She stared between my car door I opened for her and at my raised brow. Kushina stood on her toes and kissed me, holding my face gently between her fingers.

The Uzumaki pulled away before I reacted, and smiled up at me. "Well it looks like I wear the pants in this relationship hmm?"

"I think you're beautiful Kushina." I smirked at her flustered face.

"You did that on-" I silenced her with a peck, feeling impressed at my bold move.

"Aww, and I always thought you were shy like Hinata. Speaking of her, did you hear Naruto asked her to _oh no you didn't just confess because Naruto told you to!"_

"Does it matter?"

"No problem, we have a long drive ahead of us. Plenty of time to _talk._ "

I got in the car after her and backed out into the driveway.

I'd never would have thought she'd be sitting in my car and making adorable comments on anything and everything.

I never would've thought she'd love me.

And I certainly didn't plan on dropping punch all over her expensive looking dress.

Or her laughing her butt off at my horrified expression.

The thing is, Kushina always had a way of surprising me time and time again, even if I knew her much better than _herself._

She was just that awesome.

"Ne Sasuke, why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"You're on a whole other league love, don't mind them."


	5. Comfort Ha

I've noticed in some movies or series, subway rides and buses are always dirty and full of perverts and thieves.

Yeah, it's totally real, do not be fooled.

And you know me being in my twenties implies that I'm independent and can take care of myself? My skirts beg to differ. Businesswomen always equals short and/or tight skirts, cuz like I can't be professional with sweats and a hoodie!

Controversies aside.

Well anyways, there comes a time when you, although I'm not trying to jinx myself, wonder why your ass hadn't been slapped by some idiot or your money been stolen in the many times you've gone on public transport, and then you get all curious and keep your head unusually up to see what goes on.

Then I realized that I unknowingly had a personal bodyguard.

There stood a man with ebony hair and obsidian eyes, contrasting yet balancing out his ivory skin, with an aura that even the simpler of people knew to back away from. And I had weird doubts whether he was some sort of stalker (since he always stood behind me, ALWAYS!) or if it was a coincidence, on the same place at the same time.

It must have been deliberate.

I hadn't hired him, heck I didn't know him! His style ranged from casual to professional, completely obliterating my many guesses of his occupation.

One day, I got off earlier than my stop staring a bit wide eyed when I saw him raise a brow from the window and follow me nonetheless. Oh, this was totally on purpose.

"Can I help you?" I bit out, facing him with a scrutinized look.

"No." He said slowly, slight amusement in his tone.

My hand twitched at my side when I heard ominous footsteps behind me trying to be distinctive, "Stop following me!"

"Hn."

I stopped and faced him once again. "Have you nothing better to do huh?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well?"

"You seem interesting."

A debate broke out in my head; should I continue to interrogate him, or knee him in the balls?

"Allow me to introduce myself Miss Uzumaki," he smirked at my dropped jaw. How the fuck h- "Uchiha Sasuke."

I stared between him and his extended hand. Wait...

He's the man who has Japan in the palm of his hand? Oh shit that rhymed. Ehem, back to the point.

The man who brought fear around, and left the air _the air_ uncomfortable in his wake?

This man standing with a sly smirk and an extended hand?

"Huh, you look pretty funny to me." Sasuke blinked, not at all expecting to be insulted and lowered his hand without the slightest hint of awkwardness.

"It is common courtesy to state your name at an introduction, and try your best _not_ to be offensive."

"I don't give off my name to complete strangers, moreover one who has been stalking me since god knows when, and no, I am offensive by nature."

"Well Miss Uzumaki, I am no stranger to any local resident due to my status quota, and though I was stating a fact, I prefer your honesty."

"Peace." I said abruptly, walking to my initial direction and ignoring his following shadow behind me.

The Uchiha Sasuke, following me and craving for some small talk?

I bet the tabloids would freak.

 _Later~_

There isn't much I regretted in my youth. Not my smart mouth, not my inability to stay quiet and definitely not being an outcast. Those jerks that bullied me thought twice after puberty smacked me.

More like as a nuclear bomb, as Ino once said.

But no, this time while I'm a full grown woman, I wish I'd pay more attention to Naruto's constant rambling on who I had to interview, or the ostentatious red and white fan on the building, or the fact that everywhere somehow had 'Uchiha' on it.

Even the damn plate on the fancy door at the 65th floor.

So as a result of my tough girl nature, I sat awkwardly on a plush couch being studied by none other than _him._

"Naruto didn't mention..." at least he was surprised too. Uncomfortable, you could say, _wait what?_

"Well Uchiha-san, I'll just ask a few questions regarding erm, _your personal life seriously-_ I mean, Ehem."

Sasuke looked more amused than our first meeting. This is not going well for me.

"What do you do for leisure?" I gave myself a mental pat at how well I got my shit together.

"I strongly believe in fitness, so anything from working out to basketball."

I bit my lip from laughing out loud. I can totally imagine Uchiha Sasuke doing ballet. Hehehe stop it Kushina!

"And what do you do?" He inquired.

"Say what now?" Curses. I suck when it comes to people my age.

"Yes this is an interview, and it would likely go better if we're comfortable right?"

"Right..." I said cautiously, narrowing my eyes.

"What's more comforting if we both answer honestly?"

"The fact that I'll be completely _uncomfortable._ "

Ah shit he's smirking again.

"Okay okay fine I'll answer." God, anything to stop his penetrating gaze. Damn is it pressuring. "I'm an introvert."

I sighed at his raised eyebrow. "Introvert, as in I like being alone, reading or watching movies and I cycle when it isn't sunny outside."

"I see. If you could change one thing right now, be it a quality or an action, what would you change?"

So it looks like the papers Naruto gave me is of no use. Mental note, pummel stupid brother for his douchebag-ness.

"I'd say my inability to hide my true feelings."

"It's a flattering quality Miss Uzumaki."

I shifted awkwardly in my seat. "I've gotten into a lot of trouble because of this so called quality."

"Aa."

"And what would you change?" Playing this game with him was scary, and I was wondering if Naruto had planned it all.

"The fact that I hadn't met you sooner, maybe things would've been different."

"Sooner? I was a very pathetic teenager, so things would've been bad if not worse."

"I can hardly imagine you, pathetic."

"And I didn't think you'd speak so freely to anyone. So rumours _are_ not to be applied hmm?"

"No, it is true. I am a man of few words."

Now it was my turn to raise a brow. "You're speaking as much as I am, and I know I'm very talkative. So?"

"Maybe you just have something special."

Okay, I have come to the conclusion that this guy was in fact somehow infatuated with me. Oh no.

I ruffled through the papers and recited the second question without paying any heed.

"Are you gay?" Both our eyes widened, and god was I embarrassed, but unfortunately I did the only thing I could at that time.

I laughed. Like to the point where I had to hold onto the armrest for support. Damn Naruto. Damn him a billion times over. I hope he sets himself on fire, oh no wait his ramen, more heartbreaking.

A groan escaped my lips after laughing so much, my head pounding and in a whirl.

Sasuke cleared his throat and stared evenly at me.

"Ah Naruto _ahahaha_ gave me these

papers."

"Would you go out to dinner with me?"

"Yeah." I gathered my stuff and shot him a peace sign before pressing the button in the elevator.

And then I realized I had just accepted a dinner invitation.

What the hell was wrong with me?

I JUST ACCEPTED A DINNER INVITATION!

I screamed and pulled my hair. A few stared at me with scared eyes, heck one even grabbed a phone to call for help. My phone buzzed coincidentally.

 _ **This is my number Kushina, I'll pick you up at eight and please stop scaring my workers, it's my job to bring fear remember? I'm looking forward to our date. And you should learn to start calling me Sasuke.**_

"Kushina, why are you _noooo!"_ I laughed maniacally as I burnt Naruto's ramen stash.

"Never ever ever _ever_ set me up with that crazy ass stalker _ever again._ "


	6. Apples

I have been chastising myself a lot lately. _It's okay Kushina, you were just being honest, it's okay Kushina to live in a high crime rated neighbourhood alone, it's okay Kushina to make it clear to everyone that you live alone._

And then I realized I've been reckless. Well, actually I didn't, until something actually happened.

There's this apple tree my dad and I planted a long time ago whose sole purpose was to be some sort of experiment before. I could walk out to the balcony in my room and grab a nice, green apple whenever I wanted, the fruit bowl in my kitchen counter was never short of them.

And I always knew if one or two were eaten, I was just that crazy.

I shot up when I heard a rustling in my lawn and stared a bit at the digital alarm. 8:32 a.m.? Who was the dumb idiot-

I gaped at what was not a kid, but a teenager approximately my age. He sat content on one of the large branches and took a big bite out of one that I was saving for an apple pie.

"Hey!"

Oh. His eyes... _snap out of it Uzumaki Kushina!_

"This is private property, I suggest you leave in the next ten seconds."

"Excuse me? What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Oh hell no.

I noticed his smirk when I went back inside, and I relished his horrified expression when I came back with my baseball bat.

"10."

"You're not going to.."

"9."

"Hey listen to me-"

"8."

"I didn't mean to-"

"7."

"You're really something-"

"6."

"Would you go out with me?" He said rushed.

I blinked a few times, then put on a cute smile and laughed internally when he relaxed a bit, thinking his good looks had saved im.

" 1." I slammed my bat on the ledge, surprising the man who then lost his balance and hit the grass with a thud.

"Stay off my lawn bastard!" I yelled, waving my bat in the air threateningly.

Yeah no one can challenge Uzumaki Kushina.

My eye twitched when I heard a familiar rustling at 8:30 in the morning the next day, and got up like clockwork to my balcony. Not so surprisingly, the boy sat on the same branch with clasped hands facing my direction.

"You must have a death wish," I stated, leaning casually on the ledge with a small smile, "It's easier to jump off some place yaknow? Quick and painless."

His dark eyes flashed with amusement, which ticked me off a bit.

"You live alone right?"

I raised a brow, "So? What's the big deal?"

"Nothing," he muttered, picking an apple and staring at it absent-mindedly.

"Look kid," his dark eyes flashed again, "I'm not being rude or anything, and I do not like this round about thing we're doing, so erase your existence before anything bad happens to you."

"I came here to ask you on a date."

I blinked, "Say what now?" Was he playing like before? "You don't even know my name."

A smirk played on his face, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." he said very slowly for emphasis.

"I meant my name you dweeb!"

Sasuke looked startled, "You haven't heard of me?"

"No.."

"Well, that will make this even better Kushina."

Kushina..."How the double shit do you know my name?"

"It's on your robe," he said amused, "Cute shorts you got there."

My jaw dropped and I pushed my robe strings close, "Get the fuck off my lawn!"

"Your pretty cute when you're mad."

"That's it." I was going to get my bat,

But paused when I found him playing idly with it.

"You shouldn't leave your window open, all sorts of weird people can get in."

"Like you," I scoffed.

"Like me," he said with a small smile.

I walked closer and stuck my hand out to him, "Give it,"

"Say my name."

My eyes narrowed, "I'm not in the damn mood to you hippo!"

He smirked, "Sasuke, say it with me."

"Sasuke," I said sweetly, "Give me my darn bat you chicken ass!"

He passed me my bat, before professionally jumping off the branch and landing on his feet like a cat.

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetheart," he said from below, waving behind his shoulder as he passed the small gate.

I didn't go back to sleep.

With a slight jerk I pushed open my laptop and did the only thing I could do; open a chat with Yamanaka Ino.

 **Queen-Uzumaki: Ino, I need you.**

It didn't take more than a few seconds for her to answer.

 **HotnSmart: What is up my girlfriend!**

 **QU: Do you know a Sasuke Uchiha?**

 **HS: Who doesn't! Why the sudden interest? Are you in love with him, because he's a real jerk.**

 **QU: Please tell me first Ino, I am very serious.**

 **HS: sigh, Sasuke is heir to a billion-dollar corporation his father use to own. His parents and elder brother died during a house fire and he was orphaned at the age of six. With this trauma, he gained early maturity and started to act cold and harsh, which only grew with age. Sasuke, though is good-looking and has anything he could ever wish for, ignores and rejects every female that has ever approached him and has been dubbed the cold-hearted (or heartless) heartthrob in our school.**

I stared uncertainly at Ino's message; he had lost his family? Suddenly I felt upset for being so cruel to him.

He came the next day just as he promised, and the day after that and the day after that till weeks rolled by and suddenly it had been a year of him visiting my tree.

I never did accept his date, even if he asked for 365 days straight, without hindrance or disappointment whenever I rejected him.

"This is the 366th apple you've taken from me,"

He rolled his eyes, "What the hell does this tree mean to you? It's just a plant."

"Yeah, just a plant my dad and I planted when I was three before he went off to war and died," Sasuke's smirk fell. "And just a plant he made me promise to take care of in his absence," I knew I was crying. "And just a plant that my mom buried him under," "Kushina-" "And the very _plant_ I never allowed a soul to eat from before _you._ "

He pushed off the branch and reached out for the ledge I was leaning on, but I backed away. I didn't need him to comfort me, it was a lost cause. "But don't worry about it, because 366 apples means daddy accepted you,"

Sasuke wobbled a bit as he crouched on the branch, and my tearful eyes widened, "Don't jump!"

But he did.

And he landed on a cool white bed in the hospital.

Because this is real life.

"You are stupid," I continued to insult him, "What did you think, you'd miraculously land on my balcony?"

"I thought I would land in your heart," he said with a smirk, sitting up.

"That made my stomach churn, please stop,"

"Kirei dayo," he breathed, smiling genuinely and making me uncharacteristically blush.

I kissed his cheek softly, "So when are you getting out?"

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"Ah, the date you promised?"

His smile morphed into that annoying smirk of his. "A date? Are you asking me out?"

"You did."

"Yeah, 366 times."

"And I accepted."

He leaned in, and I stopped him when he was inches away, "I don't kiss on the first date,"

And then I closed the space for us, because the pouting was something on his side that I wasn't use to.

 _"Now see," a blonde man patted his daughter's hand on the soil gently, "one day this little seed will grow into a beautiful big plant, if you take care of it."_

 _"Yes daddy I will," the girl promised._

 _"And don't let anyone but the ones you love eat from it," he said._

 _"Daddy and mommy and Naruto and Kushina." the little girl smiled._

 _"And your husband," he added, laughing heartily when she grimaced disgustedly. "Someone you'll love he'll be."_

 _"No one but us. The ones I love," Kushina said stubbornly._

I bet her father would be laughing at her now; Sasuke had eaten from it many times.

And she didn't mind,

 _The ones I love right?_

"Here," I picked an apple and pushed it into his waiting hands, "Wash it first!"

The small boy with a mess of ebony hair and onyx eyes ran up to a man and held out his prize, offering to share it with him.

The man sent the boy to wash it and proceeded to walk in my direction with open arms.

"What?" I said, ignoring the hint.

"Come on sweetheart, I came from work to eat with you and our son."

"Your son," I corrected, "He uses me for my apple tree."

Sasuke caught me in a bear hug, "Aishiteru, Kushina. Like father like son right?"

"You're crushing me!"

But he knew I loved it.

Darn.


	7. Stupid (Wo)man

**{A/N: WARNING! Chapter rated M for slight implications, read at own risk.}**

I don't know.

I really don't.

It was really stupid to 'drink my sorrows away' with an ecstatic Ino who was finally happy that I'd agreed. I should've known she'd meet someone persuasive and leave my drunken ass alone.

It was even stupider to lose my virginity to someone I couldn't remember.

Wrong...

The man, who stumbled when he couldn't unlock his door fast enough, made me _feel_ so much in such little time and be so gentle at the same time.

It was still wrong.

My eyes fluttered open, sighing when I checked the time. How very typical.

I felt something shift beside me, as strong arms pulled me closer and a nose pressed onto my back.

Why hadn't he left? Wasn't that part of a one-night-stand?

He kissed my shoulder gently, and muttered a tired "Morning beautiful."

My eyes widened.

The voice was eerily familiar.

I gasped once I was brave enough to turn, wishing dreadfully that I shouldn't have accompanied Ino.

His dark eyes bore into mine, longing in all sorts of ways, before he dipped his head and trailed kisses down my spine.

I jumped out of what I noticed now was a four poster, dark wood bed, crediting myself over not being able to sleep naked and hurriedly gathered the articles of clothing that was not ripped.

"Kushina?"

An eyebrow rose as I finished dressing and searched for my phone.

"It's rude to-"

"How _dare_ you." I bit out harshly. "How dare you take advantage of me?!"

"Can it be called that, if you were enjoying it?"

I stared shocked at his words. Not the enjoying part no, the fact that he was so relaxed.

"Well Sasuke, tell me how you felt when you were cheating on Sakura hmm?"

He only smirked, which did nothing but send cold shivers down my spine.

"You were part of it, and I can honestly say it was worth it."

"You disgusting little pig! I-"

Oh why didn't I notice he had gotten up, and we were face to face challenging each other?

"What? At loss of words?"

"How can you be so-"

My breath hitched when he grabbed my wrist and forced my fingers to slide down his torso in a snail's pace. Lingering on his well toned abs, he smirked at my flustered face and held my hand firmly on the hem of his sweat pants.

"We both like it, so why not?" He leaned in and brushed his lips against my neck.

"S-sakura.."

"Is not important."

"Stop it!" I roughly pushed him away glaring. "I was inebriated, _drunk,_ and I'm never doing this," I flailed my arms meaningfully between us. "Is never happening again."

"No. You're _mine_ Kushina, mine." he forcefully pulled me towards him and caught my lips in a searing kiss, always one to prove himself.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at me, apparently not at all expecting his pink haired girlfriend to come so early, as he gingerly let go of me.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked again, her shopping bags dropped to the floor, a deafening buzz in my ears. "to my boyfriend!"

My jaw dropped. He was holding my face, in only boxers by the way, and supported a guilty expression and I, fully clothed with my hands trying to wrench him off with determination, and she thinks _I was the one coming on to him?!_

But I wasn't going to point fingers and kiss up to her, I was never that type of person. Even if my pride was lit in a blazing flame and incinerated due to Sakura's oblivious faith in him, I had far better things to do then to save a baseless friendship. So I successfully got Sasuke away and made way to leave, catching her wrist before her palm connected with my face.

"Don't even try." I dropped her hand and disappeared silently, my thoughts drifting to where Ino would be at a time like this, since I was in dire need of emotional help.

I wasn't invincible.

I was a girl.

A very, very stupid one at that, for letting someone like Uchiha Sasuke invade me and play me all the same. For being a puppet, and for not fessing up.

I should've pointed fingers.

I should've kissed up to her.

 _But I am Uzumaki Kushina..._

Taking a sharp turn after I bathed and contemplated the purpose of life, I quickly threw on cuffed sweat pants, a hoodie and flip flops before driving to Hinata's.

Hinata wouldn't judge me.

She instead let me scream into her pillow, promising that it wasn't worth my efforts anymore, and one day Sakura will realize her mistake. And then I could walk away with my head held high.

Evil and sinisterous she was that day, making me wonder if dating Naruto was making her this way.

 **6 months later**

I wasn't oblivious. I heard the rumors as soon as the first person decided to reveal them. Sasuke was searching for me relentless of the awful fact that I was the one he cheated on his girl friend with. Most deemed it _forbidden lust_ , which put me off since they still thought I would stoop that low, but none spoke of it in my or his presence, since we were both equally fearsome.

He had broken up with Sakura the moment I stormed out that gruesome morning, Ino told me with a knowing smile. But I guess the Romeo and Juliet thing with the father having odd pink hair was getting in her head.

So I got in the elevator, pushing the button that would take me to Naruto's office and boredly skimmed through the folders I carried. The contraption shook before halting as I cursed not at all scared by the fact the elevator stopped between the twelfth and thirteenth floors. I sighed and tapped the emergency button before leaning on the wall to wait for someone.

"Kushina." I jumped wide-eyed, staring at the man who was behind my current reputation and couldn't help nut wonder how I hadn't noticed him before, or if the elevator stopping was his doing.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Not for small talk obviously." he took a step forward, and I took a step back. "Stop pushing me away."

"Pushing you away? I have every freaking right to burn you right now! How dare you!"

"I told Sakura I took advantage of you." that made me retract my colorful swearing. "I'm sorry."

The fact that he apologized was crazy all by itself.

"I didn't technically come here to apologize though." he sighed, dropping his gaze and mumbled.

"What?"

"I said I'm in love with you."

Would anyone have been able to respond to that?

"Marry me."

"Sasuke I-"

"Will you marry me?" Why was he always so impulsive?

"You can't just go around and ask for...like it's that easy!"

"Isn't it? I don't like to unnecessarily complicate things; I love you and am of age to marry so why not?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

My shoulders slumped.

"I believe the answer you are looking for is yes." he whispered, pulling up my chin and kissing me gently, something I thought him incapable of long ago. A circular object was pushed onto my left ring finger smoothly before he pulled me into a warm hug.

I lifted my hand and caught site of an arrogant black diamond glinting on a golden ring, smaller sized imitations encrusted in a fancy pattern.

It was funny how I use to call myself stupid.

I went off and married Uchiha Sasuke.

Can I get anymore idiotic?

"Stupid woman." I muttered.

"is something that you'll never be." he said, smirking.

Maybe he was the stupid woman. After all, he spray painted _**SASUKE+KUSHINA 4 EVA!**_ on Sakura's car.

And he was twenty-seven.

God help the future children we'd have together.


	8. Applied Fangirlism

In retrospect, I use to be eerily fond of fanfiction. Ah, yeah the great Uzumaki Kushina, captivated by repeated plotlines and melodramatic, hormonal characters? Well I did say _in retrospect,_ that indicates _in the past_ right?

I blame my ignorance as a child then. A phase, nothing more.

So anyways, what caused me to reveal such an embarrassing secret you ask. Two words:

Uchiha Sasuke.

Some of you may automatically think that he slammed me against the wall and demanded it, or caught me rekindling my long dead passion, but it's far from that.

The thing is, Sasuke and I don't know each other. At all. So the above scene isn't logical in the slightest. What I mentioned him for is something that shall be my inevitable doom.

I'm going to apply a theory on him.

Not just any theory my friends, the fangirl theory. You understand that the badboy-jock falls in love with the uninterested nerd bit right? I've come to the conclusion that it is completely and utterly TRUE. I have established that I've gone completely bonkers, but trust me on this one.

Those type of plotlines are actually on point, since it is supported by the well known fact that boys are, competitive and want what they can't have. So what the hell does this have to do with chicken ass?

Because we don't know each other, he still hasn't labeled me _fangirl who I must stay away from_ or _this girl is so uninterested and I want her._ And that is what brings me to my full-proof plan: I shall act like any typical fangirl would, following a set of points I wrote in one of the stalls in the girls bathroom, and prove once and for all that boy's brains are in haywire.

But since his feelings (and my pride) will be somewhat hurt in the process, I will see to it that I tell him everything at the end and move on in my merry way.

And the points,

● Blushing, loads of it while sneaking (make it very obvious) glances→he'll think you're interested.

● Have to be free whenever he asks me for something (throw in a phone call to someone random and cancel imaginary plans IN FRONT OF HIM).

● Agree agree agree.

● Ask for his personal information so as to contact him for "school work". Make it obvious you're actually infatuated with _him_ and not an A.

● Confess.

And yes, it took me a few minutes. Curse the phase that made me so observant.

 **Day 1**

Okay he sat down in his usual seat, studying the surroundings and...

I bit the insides of my cheeks and they immediately began to gather heat, which I practiced beforehand by slapping myself repeatedly (oh the things I do for self-entertainment!). I blushed and shot him a meek smile before looking away embarrassed I had been 'caught'. He sighed and looked out the window uninterested.

Oh my god.

It actually worked!

I'm not stupid! Take that Einstein!

The rest of the classes was mostly me applying the first point, and Sasuke showing his disdain in his body language. I had to subdue my snorts of laughter, I hadn't even gone through with half of it!

 **Day 3**

"Kushina." Though it was a little above a whisper, it carried out through the hallway resulting in me being the victim of unnecessary attention.

"Hello, S-sasuke." The stuttering thing was unknowingly inspired by Hinata. He clenched his jaw and forced himself to exhale through his nose.

"Are you free tonight?"

Point two shall commence thanks to Kakashi-sensei for pairing asshole and I!

"Oh, tonight? Yeah I can make it. No problem." I said quickly, earning a suspicious stare from the Uchiha.

As soon as he was a little far but still in earshot, I got my phone out and faked a call.

"Rain check, please please please it is very important! I promise I'll visit you in the hospital tomorrow."

I sighed and 'hung up', glancing maniacally at an angry looking Sasuke who, with clenched fists, pushed past people who weren't even in his way.

"Two, ultimate success!"

 **Night**

"Drink?" Sasuke asked curtly.

"Anything you're having is fine." I mentally gagged alongside him. Overdoing it just a little.

I forced a smile when he threw me a coke, and refrained from spitting out the vile liquid all over his precious laptop.

"Should we start on the visual aid first, or?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever suits you fancy."

Oh how I wished to accompany Sasuke in burning myself, agreeing was never my forte even if I didn't mind.

Apologizing after this would be extremely hard, if his demeanour said anything.

 **Day 7**

"Hey Sasuke!" I rolled my eyes when he didn't show any sign of hearing and instead opted for picking up his pace.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I, uh, I wanted to know your phone number since we have to decide the rendezvous and stuff and I'll give you mine?"

 _Burn in a fucking hole._ Was what his eyes said.

"We can discuss it over lunch."

I forced an elated smile at the prospect of eating with Sasuke, who wasn't too happy he couldn't think of a better excuse.

Oh boo.

 **Day 10**

This is it my friends, the moment of truth. It's been ten long days since I formulated this plan, and this was the very conclusion: to confess my imaginary feelings to him, get rejected and close the book.

Even the setting was going in my favour; blossoming sakura behind the school and a light breeze that swept through your hair, just like in any story.

It's like _everything_ was helping me prove this.

Sasuke was surprisingly racing to meet me, and even started talking when I did.

"Hey-" "Kushina-"

"You first." I said with a wave.

"Would you go out with me?"

"Yes wait, _what?!_ " I must have looked horrendously at him.

He took a deep breath. "I've noticed these past few days you've been acting different, like showing obvious interest in me and I stayed up all night thinking, why not give her a chance, she is pretty and smart when I'm not around- are you okay?"

My expression changed from pure shock that my theory had failed miserably, to grim anger that he thought of me so, so-

Low.

Yes, I have been acting completely out of character and all, but for him to openly say that I'm two faced was preposterous.

You know what? Screw this to hell.

"You listen here you little bastard, I am the least bit infatuated with your sorry ass, and don't give two flying shits of what you think of me, but two faced? This was all _acting_ to prove boys never want anything easy, and I was going to fucking confess my nonexistent love for you and then tell you the whole damn truth that you were nothing more than a mere lab rat, so suck on that _Uchiha Sasuke!_ "

I reveled in his priceless expression.

"It was all an experiment, applied fangirlism. Buh-bye and apologies to your miniscule humanely feelings."

I shot him a peace sign and strutted over to my car, grinning like an idiot.

Yeah, my plan worked and didn't work all at the same time, which means this will forever remain unsolved but, the nice hypothetical slap I gave to Sasuke's ego was worth it.

I guess in the end, we can honestly say love in a boy's perspective is unstable and too much bullshit for its own good.

"Kushina wait!"

Oh no.

"Yes Sasuke?" I folded my arms, expecting a sincere apology and begging.

"Were you really acting? All of it?"

I gaped at him.

Son of a-

 **Fin~**

 **[A/N: This must be one of my favorite chapters yet, and I totally credit myself in not letting them be together in the end. Thank you for reading, RnR]**


	9. My Valentine

Ah, it's that time of year again where all you see are feminine colours and the whole town reeks with chocolates and flowers. That time when people are way too mushy and corny, whilst others are annoyed and 'forever alone'. It is when you show your gratitude and affection to that special someone.

All of it was meaningless to me.

I mean, other than the fact that I'm practically even more targeted than on normal days by the female portion of the school, which I've become so accustomed to I know what precautions to take and such, why would some one show their love on one day?

One. Day.

Love can not be summed up in one day, more over with mere flowers and chocolates. Hibernation of some sorts honestly. But how can I, who has never dated, know about love you say?

Well it's pretty obvious so not going to say it.

Though it was still a week before Valentine's day, our school took this specific event seriously as if it were a final exam or something.

"Before I decide who is going to be in charge of the affairs, any volunteers?" Kakashi chimed boredly, his crinkled lone eye amusedly scanning for raised hands. "Well, another year and no one _puts themselves out there._ "

The silver-haired man paced around the class room of nervous looking students, most trying to blend into their surroundings so they wouldn't catch his attention.

"And the two lucky people are, Sakura and Kushina!"

Both perked up, one slightly more than the other at the mention of their names.

"I picked you two because pink and red are the symbolic colours of love." He said with an airy sigh, while the strawberry haired girl reclined back onto her chair regarding his answer to her unspoken question.

"Class dismissed, except you two."

Screeching of chairs and tables resounded in the otherwise quiet room as everyone hurriedly left what was suppose to be a completed week of school. I casted one last glance inside the room to the slighlty impatient one of the two, discreet and quick, before being pulled by a flamboyant blonde whisker faced boy.

"Whoop whoop Friday!" He chanted beside me and for the first time, others seemed to join in his excitement. I pushed him off me, watching him fall to the ground as if he were a drunkard in a dirty bar and laugh humorously, and made a beeline towards my familiar car and drive off.

 **Kushina**

Decorate the school, take orders and requests for the gifts, make sure the money is safe and secure and accurate, deliver the gifts to assigned person, organise the dance, and make sure everything goes smoothly.

And we only had six days to get this all done, excluding the dreaded 14th. My partner for the time being nodded excitedly as we were instructed, making me ponder on why she hadn't raised her hand then. In contrast to the pink-haired girl at my side, I was neither excited nor displeased at the prospect of flowers and chocolates exchanged between couples or of that sort. Valentine's day was mutual to me, nothing more or less, but I would have hesitated to join this committee if offered in another way.

So now I'm stuck trying to get my opinion into the debate we unintentionally formed over student helpers.

"Misaki is very very mean! We absolutely can not give her something as important as taking and making orders!"

"It is best if we put her skill into this event, no matter how _mean_ she is."

"How about you and I take care of it, and leave the decorations to her ne?"

"That's..." I took a second to evaluate it. "Brilliant."

Sakura let out a breath and smiled, jotting it down on a small glittery notepad before stowing it away.

"I guess that's enough for today.." I rubbed my eyes, noticing beforehand the sky had turned a deep purple.

"I'll call you in the morning, Ja ne Kushina!"

I watched Sakura get into her red convertible from the class window, sighing as I had to walk home instead. Not to sound like Shikamaru and all, but this is very troublesome.

All I wanted to do was get home, take a long long shower and sleep till I get exhausted of sleeping. I wonder if I can find a taxi...

A car swerved around a corner and stopped right in front of me, like they did in those fast and furious movies, before the window was rolled down in a snail's pace revealing-

"Sasuke?" He wore a casual blue polo, indicating he had gone and came from his house.

"Need a ride?" I clutched the papers I had been given the responsibility of, calculating his bored-frustrated look.

"Did you..."

"I was getting groceries." Was all he said, pointing at the many brown paper bags in the back.

Well, free ride.

And you would've thought there would be awkward (in my side since he is a robot) silence heavy in the air, but the way he drove so smoothly coupled with the warm seats and the sweet smelling air, I found it hard to keep myself awake.

I woke up with a jolt, formerly tucked neatly into my bed and an unfamiliar jacket around my shoulders.

 _Shoot me._

A shrill beep from my phone reminded me of the rendezvous I had to get dressed for, better yet the reason I had to get off the suddenly comfortable duvet.

 **Hey Kushina! I'm already at Costa, we should talk stuff over before we go to Ino's. TTYL!**

Oh great. What did Ino want now?

A group of colorful looking teenagers sat in a circle on the grass, each busy in their own thoughts before a blonde blue-eyed girl yelled what was suppose to be a mantra though it came out as a battle cry. She took her assigned seat explaining the rules of the game they were to play.

Ino, Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Kushina, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata was the arrangement that fine day.

"I can't believe you called us over to play duck-duck-goose." Tenten said giggling at the sour faces in some of her friends.

"I'll go first!" Ino jumped up excitedly tapping everyone's head as she skipped around the circle and chanted "duck!" to herself.

"Goose!" she slapped Kushina's head, who almost completely fell on Shikamaru in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" she whined, straightening herself. "I have to get up?"

"Yes!" Ino sighed loudly, flailing her hands in the air. "Hurry up and chase me!"

With one last disappointed look, the redhead sluggishly got up and jogged around the circle, shrugging when the ecstatic Yamanaka practically lunged at her former place.

"Here, pick your goose." Ino extended a fedora filled with folded paper smugly. Kushina stared at the paper, sparking curiosity in the circle when she sighed and replaced the paper.

"Chicken...chicken...chicken..." A few snickers resounded between the teens. "Chicken...chicken...chicken...TURKEY!"

Sasuke blinked, wondering if turkey was goose in this case, and when he realized everyone including Kushina were looking expectantly at him he got up.

Kushina looked uncertainly at the Uchiha, slightly scared as his dark eyes levelled onto her. And the chase started. She let out a half-scream when she couldn't locate the empty spot (Ino thought it would be funny to adjust so there wouldn't be anywhere to sit) and desperately pumped more effort to keep distance between her and the persistent Sasuke. He was surprisingly putting in his all to catch her to everyone's utter horror, and his fingers brushed the tips of her hair a few times.

She couldn't take the ominous pounding behind her, so turned and went out of boundary, running instead down the block. Surprise yelps and "run Kushina!" was heard and to her complete horror, Sasuke was not far behind.

 _Nursery games are deadly. Deadly as shit!_

She was crying inside, like rolling on the floor in a crumpled heap and bawling in her head, when arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Gotcha." he whispered huskily in her ear.

"God have mercy!''

"Two minutes, I promise!" Sakura waved and ran off, leaving Kushina to tend to the orders. She sat behind a table in the hallway, taking down the student's gift orders and collecting the money. So far almost a hundred boys and girls pre-ordered red roses to be delivered to their respective lovers in class on the 14th with a tag on it, which proved this year must have been more hectic than the previous.

A shadow casted above her dropped head, and when she lifted herself took a double take at-

"Sasuke?!" the dark-haired male stood with both his hands on the table, eyeing the girl with amusement. "What are you doing here?"

"Ordering." he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" No one could blame her, since he was not one to do as much as bat an eye in a girl's direction.

"Hai."

She blinked, before turning the paper in front of her in his direction. "Name, type of gift..." she walked him through it. "Name of the girl and her class."

"I want it directly delivered to me."

"Okay then..." he left without another glance after paying. Kushina stared down his scribbled name, smiling a bit to herself.

"And after the treaty was signed, King- oh lookie flowers!" Kakashi said, collecting the three boxes and placing them on his desk. "Lovebugs!"

Kushina sighed when Sakura got up, seeing as they were both being referred to and started distributing the flowers.

"Honoka...Ino...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...Sas _are you kidding me?!_ " she ignored his smirk when she dumped the box on his table and rummaged through, finding every single rose with his name on it. "What the..." there was **SASUKE UCHIHA** written on the side of the box with marker.

She stared at the writing for awhile before slowly backing away from it and starting on another.

The school bell rang and everyone immediately sprang to their feet delightfully. It was customary that after the exchanging of gifts, the students and staff were allowed to roam around for an hour before being let off to prepare for the dance tonight.

"You did well kid." Kakashi said, handing Kushina a small parcel. "Happy Valentine's day!"

"If this is porn..."

"No promises!" he bolted past the sea of students, his mess of silver hair disappeared. Kushina pushed the gift deep into her locker with a shudder, vowing to never take a peek at the most probably revolting contents. _Well, its the thought that counts right?_

"Kushina." she turned at the call of her name, as a rose was practically thrusted into her fingers by a slightly flustered teen who followed suit of the already gone Kakashi in his haste.

She smiled as she read the small note attached, twirling the delicate flower in her fingers.

"I got 5 roses from five different boys!" one girl boasted to her friends.

"I got 8!"

Kushina muttered to herself as she stepped away absent-mindedly smelling the rose.

"Ha! You've got only one how pathetic!" she rolled her eyes at the childish girl, choosing to keep quiet and stow away her books.

"Who is the sorry loser who-"

"Sasuke. Sasuke gave me this." the girls gaped at her with pale faces.

 _ **Though I don't believe that love can be summed up in twenty-four hours, nonetheless, be my valentine?**_

 _ **-Sasuke**_

 **{A/N: Awwww sweet ending to a humorous story right? I personally wanted to incude the Kakashi-giving-porn bit, after some inspiration I got from my cat (don't ask). These inspirations I get are crazy honestly. Reviews are read, favorites are appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!}**


	10. Invincibility

"Don't get me wrong, our relationship was fun, but all good things come to an end right?" He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Her green eyes became glassy as realization struck her; she wasn't going to cry over a boy don't be fooled, she just had a thought.

"I am sorry Sakura," he sighed, snapping her out of her dreamy state, "Someone just kinda struck me and I can't lead you on, please don't take it the wrong way."

"Oh, no, I appreciate you being honest with me Kiba," she said straightening her skirt, "I had fun, thank you for that. I hope you get whoever this girl is."

He grinned, gave her a quick friendly embrace and left the scene. Sakura didn't mind that all too much, she had many raging thoughts to deal with.

What made Naruto's sister so appealing?

It was wrong to randomly deduce an innocent girl was an undercover guy magnet, especially one who was rumored to intentionally avoid male contact to begin with.

But Sakura had proof.

It all started with a grueling confession to her first love freshman year,

 _"Sasuke-kun," she breathed, carefully meeting his emotionless onyx eyes, "I have always admired you."_

 _She bit her lip when he remained quiet, and opted to go on. "I really love you."_

 _A sigh was what he responded with, before he tore her apart with just five words._

 _"I belong to someone else."_

He walked away then, and she grudgingly admitted to crying over him more than necessary. She was after all human. She had moved on, but watched him in the sidelines to find out who had smitten him.

And obviously, it would've been the only girl he stared at whenever they were in the same room. Sasuke didn't stare at _anyone_ other than her, period.

Uzumaki Kushina, Naruto's younger sister.

Sakura was curious; surely she was on par with the redhead beauty? She was just as exotic looking, with her apple green eyes and fluffy cotton candy hair, she was just as smart as her, and even though Kushina was into tennis, Sakura herself was in the volleyball team. So if they were both equal on everything, why didn't she have the male population of the school at her feet they way Kushina had? And _she_ was completely oblivious to it, making her more appealing.

It was no surprise when she caught Kiba after a week eyeing the redhead Uzumaki.

Sakura had dealt with Yamanaka Ino unintentionally stealing all her male companions through high school, and had broken a few hearts all on her own, but Kushina was an enigma she could not hurdle over. The girl was completely invincible.

The pinkette decided to find out just what made her, her. A quick interview with passing males she was well acquainted with gave her the following input.

"Ah, people really love that long hair of hers," Shikamaru said, yawning a bit. "But she can keep a really good conversation up too."

"She always has everything," Choji said, munching on some cookies. "Like these cookies! She bakes, you know that?"

"Now Sakura, I can not give you an answer," Kakashi chided, before dropping his voice to a whisper "but just between you and me, she is my reading buddy."

"Ne Sakura-chan, what's your sudden interest in Kushina?" Naruto asked.

Sakura pursed her lips; Naruto was definitely not on her list.

"I, I am doing an article of her for the school website! Yup.."

"Ohhhhh I didn't know we had a website!"

"Well bye."

"But-"

She made a mental note as she stormed off to avoid blondes completely.

"Hey Itachi-sensei!" Said person turned, regarding the pinkette with an odd look. She sweat-dropped when she found her hand on his arm and pulled away while clearing her throat awkwardly. "Oh, sorry Itachi-sensei, I just had a question."

The student teacher rose a brow.

"What is Kushina to you?"

Sakura's jaw dropped when she saw his cheeks turn pink, and stood stunned when he muttered a quick 'no comment' before shuffling away.

What was this prowess Uzumaki Kushina had?

Just when the emerald-eyed girl could put more thought into it, another Uchiha bumped into her.

"Sakura."

"Hey Sasuke-kun, what's-" she watched in horror when he snatched her notepad and read her quick scribbles.

"This much people, like Kushina?" He muttered to himself bitterly, before snapping his gaze to her. "Why are you doing this?"

Sakura stood awkwardly, wondering if the article excuse would work on him or not.

"Well?" He pressed on.

"I-"

A finger poked Sakura's shoulder, successfully helping her get away from answering as she turned to smile gratefully at-

"Kushina?!"

Sasuke tensed up next to her instantly as blue eyes blinked.

"Yes, it's me..." she said confused.

"Sorry about that. It's been a long day."

Her blue eyes shifted questioningly to Sasuke, "What's with the glare?"

"Hn." He pushed the notepad roughly to her and stocked off.

Kushina rolled her eyes, and Sakura studied her curiously.

"Kushina?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so likeable?"

She roared her laughter, much to Sakura's demise as it called for unwanted attention before the redhead composed herself.

"You want to know my secret in getting boys' attention?"

Sakura's green eyes shone, as an uncertain smile graced her face.

"I simply do not care."

"What? You don't care?"

Blue eyes rolled for the second time. "Sakura, let me break it down for you; boys are always interested in things that aren't interested in them, because they want to understand _why_ they aren't into them."

"Okay.."

"And in the process, it just becomes a daily habit to converse and interact, in hopes of getting attention from the uninterested thing."

"So you're telling me, you purposely make everyone believe you don't give a shit, and that gets you attention?"

"Yes."

Kushina waved goodbye and walked past an awestrucked pinkette,

The girl was truly invincible.

And evil.

Sakura smiled to herself, and went off to record her findings; this would be juicy stuff for her blog. 


	11. Family Reunion

SASUKE SLIGHTLY OOC*

"You idiot," he hissed, his pocketed hands balling into fists as he fruitlessly tried to remain calm. Who could blame his anger at the incompetent blonde, who had taken him along to his family reunion with his mother's side of the family? Such noisy and mushy folks they were, the Uzumakis, and he began to wonder what Namikaze-san was thinking when he married one of them. The dark-haired man shuddered as kids with messes of burgundy, maroon and brown manes ran fervently around, playing a game of tag as the adults conversed in another room. They were at what they called The Aunt Hill; a creative name for the meeting place of Naruto's mother and her six sisters, all married and with kids, the annoying creatures running amuck. He couldn't believe Naruto to be the eldest, 19, and the second born to the Uzumaki sisters was only 12. They were to spend a week in The Aunt Hill, which was located on a sunny beach in Suna, before driving off to Ame for the rest of the winter holiday. A boy, who looked about five years in age bumped into his leg, muttered his apology in a slur, before pulling himself up with his pants. Sasuke almost shot a glare at the unwanted contact, if it weren't for Naruto's rambunctious roar at two of the creatures wrestling over a yo-yo. He slid his palm down his face, and continued to chant 'a week' in a soothing mantra. He felt another bump, this time to his shoulder, but it wasn't a dirty rascal trying to get a piggy-back ride no, it was a girl with long and vibrant vermilion tendrils pinned to a side, clad in shorts and a lacey top, with eyes that contrasted greatly to the chocolate Uzumaki hue. As she walked ahead of him, she turned and mouthed a silent 'sorry', smiling slyly with cherry lips and giving him a glimpse of her rebellious helix earrings before disappearing into a room. He continued to stare at her until she vanished, before replaying the snippet of her in his memories repeatedly.

"Hey, Kushina's here-" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows at the awe-stricken Uchiha, his words forgotten as he contemplated the new emotion on his friend's face.

"I haven't introduced you," Sasuke snapped at the third word and sneered at the blonde, "Kushina." the Uchiha stared perplexed.

"Your mother?"

"And my cousin," blue eyes rolled when he raised a brow, "I told you, a cousin was named after my mom because she was the first to gain red hair after their generation, and had eyes that rivaled with my dad's!"

Sasuke blinked, before his eyes turned doe; the girl was his cousin, "Alright, introduce me,"

Naruto folded his arms, "Why should I, seeing as you've been treating me like shit all day,"

He shrugged and remained placid and unaffected, but deep down he was alarmed. He'd get to meet the cute girl _eventually_ since she'd be here for the reunion too and he won't miss her every single day. Naruto caved and took him to see the redhead, Kushina, a promise of ramen for a month unrealistically inviting, startling said girl who was unpacking. She remained uncaring of the fact that the blonde hadn't knocked, something the made Sasuke slightly ponderous, before he discarded the thought.

"This is Sasuke," the blonde said immediately, shoving Sasuke ahead without warning, causing him to cast a glare behind his shoulder.

"Hey," Kushina said in an exhausted voice, which sounded much more beckoning than it should.

Sasuke parted his lips to answer, and was rudely interrupted by Naruto pulling him out the door with a quick farewell to his cousin. He turned and shot a grin at the annoyed Uchiha, "You said _introduce,_ so I did."

He wanted to burn him, if not for the fact he had been acquainted (barely) with the hot girl and he could be of use in the near future. Sasuke needed an ally in this crazy house, and Naruto was the only candidate, no matter how loud, indiscreet, reckless, and childish- he was below an eligible comrade, no more, but he needed him nonetheless.

And the Uchiha would never recruit someone like him, if he weren't his bestfriend and in desperation.

It was nighttime and the Uzumakis were awake if not bustling with energy. A party was held to celebrate the long held bond of the seven sisters, but Sasuke saw no difference in behavior as they were in the morning; they all were dressed up, dancing mostly, children mimicking their movements with their cousins, Naruto had drinking contests with his uncles, and alone sat Kushina in a quiet corner.

 _Time to make my move._

Her cerulean eyes shot up when he stood tall above her table, carrying to wine glasses of fizzing clear liquid. She tilted her head as a silent questioning of his sudden smirk.

"May I sit here?" he asked in his deep voice that melted women whenever he spoke in. Her eyes lit up knowingly, as if she realized his intentions and would outsmart, and he wondered whether to drop the act or not.

"I dunno, what if someone else is going to?" was her sly remark, coupled with folded arms and a raised eyebrow. Sasuke wasn't use to the girl answering back with more than a dreamy sigh, and he tried to recall another one of his friend's pickup lines-

"You and I could go sit somewhere else,"

She roared her laughter, and flicked her wrist as a welcoming sign before he sat down across from her and set the drinks carefully.

"I don't drink when my cousins are around," she sighed, an amused smile still visible on her creamy face, "Maybe some other time,"

"This is 7 up," he retorted, his lips tugging at a side, "but I'm taking your word,"

She rolled her blue eyes, as she brought the glass to her lips, the lemony flavor proving the type of drink, "What brings you to the Aunt Hill?" she asked with keen eyes, taking in all his twitches and flexes.

"Naruto, we were supposed to spend the rest of the month in Ame,"

"He knows way too much people for his own good," she murmured loud enough for him to hear.

He couldn't help but ask, "Did you finish school?"

She blinked, "Obviously one of us is misjudging the other's age," she giggled a bit, "I don't look all that young,"

"I cannot guess your age," he had a difficult time, and though she had a baby face and her curves were still very much adolescent, her hair and earrings proved otherwise.

"I'm eighteen dammit!" she bursted with wide eyes and a crazy smile, "I'm practically an adult,"

"And I'm nineteen," he scoffed at her random outburst.

"Well then, I don't date older boys," she sang, rising from her seat. Sasuke got to his feet too, surprised she had turned him down with no effort and given off nothing but her age. He was about to protest and ask (demand) for another date, before a young brunette caught Kushina's wrist and squeaked about wanting to show her something.

"Thank you for the drink," she said, extending her hand for him to take. The gesture was a friendly one, something he was not interested in, but he took it nonetheless, his surprise showing when she slipped a small note to his palm before following the kid outside. He unfolded the paper delicately, and read:

 **I hadn't known I'd grab your attention that quickly, since I heard many** _ **many**_ **notorious stories from your side. Step up your game kid or you'll lose me for good.**

 **If you're THAT interested.**

Sasuke smirked; of course he'd play. He did love challenges.

 **[A/N: obviously there'll be a second part. Is it wrong to stop writing because you don't feel like it? I kept opening my works and lost the desire to write, so I didn't want to post a crappy chapter that wouldn't be wholeheartedly worked on. I'm sorry guys!]**


	12. Obscure

**Sasuke is a playboy****

"That was absolutely _sick!_ " a brunette hollered, giving multiple high-fives to the small group. "This was by far the best prank you've pulled on Sakura man!"

"Hn," he smirked slyly, reveling in the usual praise he got every other day. He sat in a circle with his friends, his partners in crime, Naruto, Kiba and Suigetsu for their daily meeting currently held at the blonde's house. Sasuke had gone out with a pink-haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura just to get even with her always messing about with Naruto. The Uchiha had utilized every little aspect of himself, including the fact girls practically melted in his wake. Though he usually dated hot girls on and off and has broken several hearts, without a care in the world, he had cohorted with Sakura on Naruto's consent.

The doorbell rang, dismissing their conversation and morphing into a chant of 'pizza' as Naruto flipped them off and pulled the young Uchiha by the collar, who casted a glare.

"Just help me carry it teme,"

"Oh, like I helped you with Sakura eh?" he raised a mock brow.

"Yeah yeah I owe you, what-" Naruto flung open the door and stared confused at a Chinese food delivery guy. "Uh, what-"

"Move," a stern voice ordered behind them, one that was unfamiliar to the ravenette. His dark eye studied the delicate figure of a girl, though hidden beneath sweats, was very curvaceous and was just begging for it. Red hair spilt over her shoulders, most held up barely by a small clasp and iridescent blue eyes squinted threateningly at the blonde holding the door.

"Oh," Naruto stepped aside and let the redhead accept the food and pay the slightly scared delivery guy before closing the door. "I didn't know you ate-"

"I don't," she said with a slight scoff, "I'm just bored,"

"Hey," Sasuke smirked down at the (short) girl, "I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Hehehehehe look Naruto, your friend's giving me unwanted attention," she cooed as if talking to a baby, "Peaches, unicorns and sprinkles motherfucker,"

He blinked with wide eyes, wondering what in the hell was wrong with her.

"Be nice, he's-"

"The biggest playboy on the face of the Earth? Yeah, I wonder who Sakura was badmouthing all the time," she nodded sarcastically, "And who is my role model here?"

"Some would consider it a privilege to talk to me," Sasuke said slowly, "So Red, when are you free?"

Naruto clamped his palm on Sasuke's lips and held the thrashing boy down as much as he could, "I'm sorry sis, excuse him, he doesn't know you-"

"DID HE JUST FUCKING CALL ME **RED**? DOES THIS IDIOT NOT LOVE HIS NECK BECAUSE IM GONNA SNAP THAT SUCKER IN Z FORMATION DAMN HELL!"

"Kushina, please calm-"

"What a pretty name," Sasuke winked, finally an arm's length from the now cowering blonde, "And such feistiness," he gave her a blatant once over, "Complimenting to your hair hmm?"

The girl was boiling with rage at his incompetence; the bag of food fell from her trembling fingers. "Say...what..."

"You're different." his fingers slowly held her face as he cupped her reddened cheeks.

"DOES ANYBODY SEE THIS- HE'S _TOUCHING_ ME NOW?!"

It took till dawn to get the redheaded Uzumaki to forgive the reckless actions of the smitten Uchiha, the latter locked up in a closet to better help the situation. As soon as Kushina had retired to bed and the two other boys had gone, Naruto slowly let Sasuke out after making him swear he'd leave his younger sister alone.

"I want her," the Uchiha declared once he was let out, "Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"She's out of your league," Naruto offered lamely.

"Yeah," he smirked, "We'll see,"

 **Later-**

"So tell me who you want who you really really want _if you wannabe my lover-_ " Kushina paused, her jaw hanging as she exited the steamy bathroom after a shower. All around her room was several bouquets of roses, lilies, daisies, hydrangeas, any possible flower you could name; it covered the bed, her study desk, the window sill, and all over the floor, she could barely get to her closet. While holding the white towel close, she read the first note she managed to pull off of a bunch.

 _ **Just a little gift, hope you like it Red. There's many more to come.**_

"What the double _that jerk!_ I should've known Naruto couldn't keep him away," she slid a palm down her face, "Ino...she's going to-"

"I'm back bi- what the heck is all of this?"

The blonde's eyes lighted up when she couldn't form a coherent sentence, knowing for sure that-

"You have a secret boyfriend who's in the mafia!"

Kushina stared oddly at her friend. Maybe Ino was easy to convince.

As he had said, the gifts didn't stop coming. She found some fancy ice cream stuffed in the freezer compartment, an expensive necklace on her pillow, and even fished out a tiara with a note declaring her his one and only princess in her schoolbag. And what she thought of all of this-

"How does he put it there, without me seeing or hearing him?"

"Because I'm awesome," his voice rung, though she couldn't find him anywhere.

"You don't be messing with me cuz I know matrix-" she whipped around and collided with his chest, pushing them both onto the ground.

"As much as I love this position," he whispered against her neck and held her down by her waist, "It would've been much better _elsewhere_ if you know what I mean,"

"LET GO OF ME YOU-"

His lips captured hers in a sweet kiss.

She stared at his closed lids with disbelief at his hopelessness, until it dawned upon her that he was actually doing sinful things to her-

OH HELL TO THE FREAKING NO, HE IS NOT KISSING ME!

 _ **Tune in again to see what happens next on Obscure. Will Kushina whoop his ass, or will she see him in a 'different' way? Will things get steamy between them, or will Naruto interrupt them unintentionally? Is he part of the mafia?**_

 _ **No, he is not.**_

 _ **Find out next time, Obscure part 2 coming soon on-**_

 _ **Peaches, unicorns and sprinkles mf - because NarutoAddict is not as badass as Kushina to say it.**_

 _ **To be continued**_


	13. Troubled

"Girls! Girls!" a blonde clapped quickly, smiling as their collective attention was given to her in seconds. "Who's up for twenty questions?"

"How much more information does one need to know?" a pinkette sighed, joining her friends in a circle. She adjusted her pajama dress once seated between a brunette and a sandy blonde.

"Oh boo Sakura, way to ruin the good mood!"

"I'm sorry Ino, I didn't mean to state the obvious."

"Guys! Can we start already?" Tenten yelled, before dropping her voice. "Art or music Hinata?"

The woman in question smiled gently before answering in a soft voice, "Art. Fuchsia or Magenta?"

The brunette cringed, "None of course. They're not my colours." she shuddered as an image came to mind.

"Moving on," Ino said with a wicked smile, "how's everything going Kushina?"

The strawberry girl raised a brow in question, "Great I guess..."

"Don't play dumb. I meant your _love_ life."

"Great..." she looked around uncertain at the inquisitive expressions on the group's faces.

"Tell us about him; is he quiet and emotionless around you too?" Temari asked, a serious frown creases her face.

"Well yeah, more or less...he's usually more open if we're alone and in certain situations."

"Why are you even with him?" Sakura prodded, a glimmer in her emerald orbs. "He's like the Scrooge to your Christmas."

 _A perky girl pulled along what was her boyfriend across a street; her hands clasped either on his wrist and palm and his expressions masked just as usual, like hers completely free. Despite his obvious demeanor that screamed annoyance, she continued without a care, to the very specific location in a park their group occasionally round up in._

 _"You're lagging Sasuke," she sung with a slight glance behind her. "I'm getting tired."_

 _"Hn," he hummed in response, though soon he had obliged and picked up his pace. His keen, charcoal eyes took in every little aspect of her; from her bouncing cherry hair to the starry high tops on her feet, as he pondered the soon to come picnic. Was it worth a promised weekend alone with her?_

 _They arrived shortly on the rendezvous site and was greeted by their colorful friends, whom felt slightly uncomfortable when they compared the couple once everyone began to eat. One was smiling as she picked up an apple from a nearby basket, her blue eyes twinkling in the sun, the other sat by her side with an emotionless face, his bored eyes was the only thing making noticeable movement. He bent down and bit into the green fruit, cringing slightly at the sour taste she loved so much before returning to his former, seated straight position. The Uzumaki girl showed no sign of distraught or uncomfort, and continued to make small talk with the circle._

"Yeah, you're always so happy and he's just..." Tenten trailed off.

"We're not questioning your feelings or anything," Ino said quickly with raised hands. "It's just...we want to know how...?"

"I understand," Kushina sighed, before pulling out a chain formerly hidden beneath her shirt. It was a circle pendant of sorts, either side bearing the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan symbols in their respective colors. The five girls leaned in and watched her open it up gently, revealing a small picture.

"Oh my god!" Ino gasped, a hand over her lips and her eyes doe.

"This is so old!" Sakura finished for her, getting closer to the redhead to take a better look. "It's been years since that day."

"Twelve years," Kushina nodded, looking down at her collar. It was of her twelve year old self, shoulder length hair that made her look like a tomboy, holding out her index and middle fingers with a smile next to a twelve year old Sasuke, a small smirk and relaxed eyes in a background that was a Ferris wheel at night. It was the very night he told her of his departure to Oto for a few years and that he'd like to-

"-Hang out and play videogames."

"He said that?" Temari blinked with a comical smile.

"It's cute.." Hinata admitted.

"For a second there, I'd thought he'd force you to remain single until he returned," Ino said before her eyes fell back on the necklace once more.

"Before you ask, I didn't tell you guys because I assumed it was unnecessary-"

"Is this gold?!" Sakura shrieked, jabbing a finger at her direction. A small, sheepish nod caused the five inquisitive girls to go ballistic and ask further questions of his 'soft side'.

"He can't resist my pout." She said thoughtfully, "And he's very protective of me."

 _"We're going picnicking today," Kushina started, sighing when he remained quiet and played his game. She knew he heard her perfectly well, but it required a little more coaxing for him to respond. "I wanna go..." he snapped his charcoal eyes to her once, a two second glance before drifting back to the screen. "Everyone's going to be there Sasu," she sighed for the umpteenth time, scooting closer to him on the couch and snickering internally when he stiffened at their proximity. "Please can we go," she pulled out the baby voice, and pouted with puppy dog eyes. "I pwomise I'll spend the weekend with you," he faced her with uncertainty written all over him, before humming and picking up his controller quickly. She smiled triumphantly and hugged his upper arm, missing the light blush on his pale face and the small smile he let loose._

"That's sooo cute!" Sakura gushed, before dropping her hands dejected. "Why can't Sai be so dreamy?"

"He can freaking paint you with effortless perfection! You can't get _everything_!" Kushina said indignantly folding her arms.

They continued to berate their own boyfriends and laugh wholeheartedly, while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Temari frowned, "Did anybody hear that?"

"Hear what?" Tenten asked a small frown on her own face.

"Oh my!" Hinata gasped-

Five boys toppled over each other when Naruto's elbow hit the door handle and they lost balance. Neji cursed the blonde before snapping his attention to the six girls staring comically at them.

"...what're'ya doin'?" Sakura asked evenly.

"Not being dreamy if that's what you mean ugly,"

The pinkette blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, you think I'm loud?"

"N-no N-n-naruto-k-kun-"

Kushina's confused blue eyes landed on her boyfriend clenching his fists by the door, and when their eyes met she saw one emotion burning-

Hardcore determination.

He spun on his heels as soon as she called his name, and then slid her palm down her face with frustration.

"He's going to buy a freaking art store and go insomniac until he perfects a painting of me!" She groaned with a dropped head, her cherry tendrils curtaining her face.

"Why can't we be like them huh?!"

"Sakura-"

"This is extremely awkward," Temari quipped before getting up and collecting her stuff. "That's a wrap guys, ttyl."

...

...

...

...

...

..

"Sasuke?"

He stared sideways at his sketchbook, his fingers holding his chin in thought and a pencil on his ear. She stepped cautiously, seeing if he'd react in any way, before plopping down next to him and peeking at the drawing.

"God I'm beautiful," she remarked, tilting her head to get a better angle.

"Really?"

She hugged his side, "I love it."

"Aa." He wrapped a hand around her before sighing tiredly. Sasuke knew it wasn't professional like Sai's, a major blow to his ego but nothin could capture her beauty, not even the finest artist around. As if understanding what he was thinking, she buried her head into his chest reassuringly. He lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles before pulling her alongside him to lie down on his bed.

"I don't care what they say," she confided, a small glance casted his way, "I don't need words to know what you mean."

"I love you," he retorted indignantly, "We both know it, and I didn't get into a relationship with _everyone._ "

She laughed, unknowingly strumming his heart in sensational ways.

"I wove you too."


	14. Testing

It was the worst day to play chase, as the sun was beating down and her uniform suddenly felt too heavy and not to mention how badly she was sweating. It was not at all flattering, considering she was on her last year at junior high (ninth grade) and had promised herself she'd put an effort to look pretty last year, better yet, she was starting to get more attention than usual, and THIS situation was not helping.

A couple of weeks ago, she was the perfect wallflower. It was not like she was plain and people did not notice her, but her personality and attitude towards things made her appear so. She had a basic circle of vibrant/dull friends, the balanced mix, and she did her duties well as the 'reality-check' friend.

Now that she had gone from unknown chick to the school's most sought out girl, she had to go through many hurdles and obstacles. But this particular one, where she had to run for dear life, has proven to be the most difficult, considering that the one stubbornly chasing her was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she kinda sorta left hanging when he so bluntly asked her to sit by him at lunch.

It all started when her friend, Tenten, who gunned a personal relationship advice at school every Monday and Thursday after the News slot had been taken down after a while, needed a replacement for a day when she got a bad grade and the principal refused to let her continue if it jeopardized her schoolwork. The replacement for a day idea was the only way she could keep the show going, as she had high spirits and did not want to see it end up like the News did. She naturally weighed her options carefully- a girl would be the most likely option, and she trusted her baby with no-one but her friends possibly. Hinata would not be able to stay conscious in such cases, and Ino would somehow turn the show to her advantage. Sakura is not realistic.

"So what's my business?" asked a slightly creeped out redhead, her hand clutching her bag strap tightly.

"You're my only hope Kushina!" sighed Tenten, "I need you."

 _Great, now I feel guilty._

She gulped when she was sat down on a chair in front of a camera in the school's former news room. She would have to read a few predicaments from the students about their relationships, and give advice over the big screen in the halls and cafeteria. She was not shy or anything, it's just that she was too….harsh….

"Alright, five seconds left!"

A girl scrambled quickly to her with a few papers as the camera-man counted down, and when she turned to run off the set, she pulled off Kushina's hair tie.

"And we're on air!"

She felt her hair spill out of its ponytail, and felt a little disorientated. The girl waved to her and pointed to the camera, indicating that it started.

"What happened to Tenten-san?" mumbled a girl in between the group of students watching in the hallway. "And who's she?"

Everybody in the caf too, were wondering the same thing.

"Hey, um, good morning, I'm Kushina Uzumaki, a third year, and my friend had asked me to do today's show so," She pulled back some of her hair behind her ear, "Excuse me while I state my harsh opinion on screen."

"I like her," Kiba said to his group of friends on the table.

"She went from nervous to nonchalant in two seconds," commented Chouji.

"Pshh women," Shikamaru yawned.

"The first question is, I confessed to a guy a while ago and he said he didn't like me back, kissed me, and then walked away, what does that mean?" Kushina read while slowly scoffing at the paper. "Well it means he's a boy." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

Half the student population bursted into laughter.

"Well I'm guessing I sound stupid since I can literally feel the earthquake coming from outside, but I kind of have to read a few more questions, so bear with me."

"I really like her," Kiba reinstated. "I hope she's not a fan of Sasuke's"

Said boy remained unfazed.

"I went to party last Friday and accidentally kissed my best friend," Kushina sighed loudly, before continuing. "We can't look at each other straight because of that, so how can I possibly stop this and save our friendship because I don't really like him that much." Kushina stared straight at the camera with a what-the-hell face. "What is wrong with people these days, like don't you dance? I go to parties and I dance, I take some pictures, and go home at like six, CALM YOUR HORMONES! God it's like a drama up in here and I wondered sometimes why this wasn't taken down." She took a deep breath before saying, "These kinds of situations are best dealt with by just confrontation. Go up to them, apologize for it and move on, because like what's the worst that could happen? Life sucks so yeah…"

"And obviously, if he because all defensive and whatevs then the friendship was weak." Kushina sighed. "How many of these do I have to answer? One more? Yeah. Okay."

"My name is _I'm not saying your name kid_ and I am wholly in love with a boy in my year but he doesn't even know I exist. Help?" She shook her head. "Why do you people throw around that word so much; I swear it has lost all meaning in my eyes. Like your name is familiar to me, meaning you're my age, so this boy you're oh so in love with must be Sasuke Uchiha from class D,"

"AW MAN!" Kiba sulked with anime tears.

"And the school is dead silent just because I said his name. Wow. I'll have you know that I am not ashamed of saying I haven't formally met him, and I've only seen him around school, and seeing that I know who he is clearly states how this is becoming an issue. Look girls, don't go pick up your pitch forks and hunt for a wack-job with red hair, because I assure you, I understand why you all like him. I mean, who wouldn't? He's got a whole lot going for him, and his bad boy bullshit just pulls you in like metal to a magnet, but come on, all the romance novels you read or all the dramas you all watched proved very much that the guy is really a hot mess, just like all of us. So, whatever, ignore all I said, I went out of topic, yada yada yada- love is something that none of us truly understand until we're broken and lost and needy; and since we all really love being in comfort and security, there is no way in hell you'll feel love romantically."

Kushina got up and was about to leave the room, before she realized she had forgotten something.

"I need to mention that, I have never been in a relationship, and somehow none of this should not be valid since I have less than zero experience. Deuces."

"What class is she in?"

Kiba turned to Sasuke like he grew another head and did not just ask a simple question.

After that, apparently she had been asked to do it again, and again, and again and agai-

"How many more times are you going to fail a damn test!" she asked enraged after two weeks and a sudden request of doing it all five days instead of two.

"I'm sorry Kushina! I don't purposely intend to fail!"

"I'm not even getting paid for this….this drama! Have you seen the show lately? It's gotten too emotional and awkward!"

"Well, at least you're popular now?" Tenten tried lamely, and received a menacing look from her redhead friend.

"I have never dated in my life! How do they still insist I give out advice?!"

"I guess they're tired of hearing that _It will all work out_ crap. You say it as it is."

"Well-"

"Kushina,"

Said girl turned annoyed, before furrowing her eyebrows. Tenten giggled slightly before winking at Sasuke Uchiha and slowly slipping away.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Uhh no…"

"I'll treat you to lunch," he stated, as if it was not weird, and stood patiently waiting for a response.

But she had no such thing.

So she did the most logical thing she could come up with.

She started running. Like a boss.

But like hell did she expect him to _chase her!_

And now she ran for dear life, her hair sticking to her cheeks. Her legs began to ache and her breaths too cold, but he did not falter. Damn was he stubborn.

She couldn't take one more step and collapsed on a conveniently placed bench, before she tried to regain her steady breathing and tame her red cheeks. Kushina was a fearless girl. Emphasis on was, because Sasuke Uchiha sat down next to her and did not look like a mess unlike herself, and she knew very well that her fearlessness had crumbled the moment she took off from the school's gates.

Some of that fearlessness was still there when she decided to look at him, but was quickly burnt down into smithereens,

She had never seen him smirk. Ever.

And she was pretty sure no-one else had either.


	15. Ignorance and Uncertainity

"She is probably the best cook ever," Naruto remarked when they stepped into the elevator. "Well, maybe second to Sakura-chan!" he said as he pressed the button for the fifth floor, chuckling a bit.

"Obviously," he responded drily, "To think, your sister could _never_ compare to Sakura."

A tick appeared on Naruto's temple. "What are you implying, Sasuke?"

"Nothing important."

"You bas-"

The elevator door slid open and the Uchiha male stepped out quickly. Naruto sighed loudly before stomping to flat 504, key in hand. Before he could insert the key, the door was swung open, and there stood his younger sister trying to stifle her laughter.

" _What?"_

"I just thought the neighbors' kid was throwing another temper tantrum, turns out it was only you."

"OI!"

She smiled, before stepping aside to let them enter.

 _Well, at least she's in a good mood._

"This is my sister, Kushina," he said to Sasuke, who appeared characteristically nonchalant, but Naruto was never to be fooled; he was thoroughly evaluating her and going on to his firm conclusion based on his opinion.

"And this is Sasuke Uchiha,"

Kushina stared at him for a while, for a completely different purpose then his own, before nodding.

"All your friends are weird," she stated, before going off into the kitchen.

"You're no better!" Naruto defended childishly, whilst puffing his cheeks.

"Yeah, right!" She responded. "Set the table bro."

"Man," Naruto muttered to himself with a sigh. He glanced at his friend who had an odd expression on his face, before furrowing his eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"…nothing,"

Sasuke stared at the food laden table with slight amazement (though he'd never admit it). He didn't think someone related to Naruto could ever pull off something high-skilled, and accepted Naruto's former rambling of how she was a great cook.

"Itadakimasu," he mumbled before sampling a small portion of smoked fish. He sighed with delight and took another bite, and then another, before sampling some curry.

"Hey slow down," Kushina said with a small smile, snapping him out of his dazed state. "You can take some home if you like."

"Hey!" Naruto suddenly jumped, "Don't offer him our food!"

"It's not like you need it anyways, dead-last,"

"TEME!'' Naruto grabbed his collar and pulled him above the table, his eyes burning. "SAY THAT AGAIN!''

"Dead. Last." Sasuke glared as he emphasized each word.

"Sit down,"

A shiver ran down both males' spines, when the cold malice in her tone hit their ears. Naruto immediately let him go and sat down, making sure not to look in her direction.

She sighed a little before asking, "How's Sakura doing?"

As if a storm had suddenly disappeared, Naruto's eyes shone brightly as he started to chatter on and on about the pink haired girl. Sasuke was not pleased by the turn of events, but did not voice his objection and instead decided to re-evaluate his new acquaintance. She didn't strike him at first obviously, but now when he realized she didn't steer the conversation to him like everybody else did, he found her slightly interesting. She was kind of like Sakura in a way, sweet and hot-blooded, yet she didn't lash out the same way as her, she just expressed herself while keeping a distance. The food he was eating was impossibly good, too good, and yet it didn't once cross his mind that she bought it somewhere, something he was sure he would have concluded if it was _someone else._

"Your friend is really quiet," she commented after clearing the table and returning to the door with a bag in hand.

"He's just shy,"

She held out the bag for him to take, and he did, albeit showing a little hesitation. She smiled nonetheless.

Naruto and he were back in the elevator once again, though no words were exchanged between themselves. The blonde boy waved as he got in his car and only went inside once he was out of sight.

"Man, Kushina really left an impression on him!"

He was walking down the hall to flat 504 when his phone vibrated.

 _ **Her food is better than Sakura's.**_

"See?" Naruto pushed the screen to his sister's face. "He really liked your food!"

Meanwhile, Sasuke glared infuriated at his fingers. How dare they have a mind of their own and send that stupid text?!

"Damn it," he mumbled while resting his head on the wheel. His phone vibrated on his lap and in a heartbeat it was between his fingers. It wasn't from Naruto like he expected.

 _ **Come home quick ototo, tou-san is home.**_

Sasuke stared horrified at the screen

He stood tapping his foot as he waited for the door to open.

"Uhh…"

He bypassed the confused looking girl and showed himself in. Kushina shut the door before following him into the kitchen.

"Naruto is not home, he-''

"I know," he snapped before sitting on the couch and closing his eyes.

Kushina stared skeptically at his off demeanor, before shrugging and going back into the kitchen. What did she know? She wasn't close to him or anything. Picking up a bag of green apples she had washed and a big enough bowl, she started to pile them slowly. Sasuke came into the kitchen, looking annoyed as he dragged along one of the chairs from the dining table. He adjusted the chair next to her before plopping down and resuming his off state.

"Alright, what's wrong?" she asked after a while, her eyes still trained on piling the apples. She had the last one and was about to put it on top, when he caught her wrist roughly.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she snapped frustrated.

"Why does that apple get to be on top huh?!" he snapped back, "What's so special about this freaking one! I am sick and tired of never being good enough for my father, never matching Itachi in anything, and you putting this apple on top and not with everyone else!"

Kushina stared at his flustered state, as he turned to look the other way, before sighing and gently directing his hand that held her wrist to the bowl. He watched her drop the apple on top before holding his hand with both of hers.

"This apple just so happens to be held up by all the other apples," she said quietly, "That don't mean it's any different from the rest, or any special, but because the others at the bottom have solid ground unlike the one on top, they don't need to depend on anything and therefore hold that one on top."

She didn't know why he decided to come to her for such personal issues, but didn't question it.

"What I mean is, you will be amazing at certain things, but there will always be someone who's better than you in others, so don't beat yourself up on that one thing they're better than you at, learn from them."

She dropped his hands and pulled off the apple that was on top, leaving two balancing on the rest, before taking a bite out of it.

"Your father must have high hopes for you," she said with a smile. "Though he clearly doesn't know any other way to motivate you," she turned to him while leaning on the counter. "And since you came to me with your problems, I'm guessing you're extremely emotional and unstable."

He grunted and folded his arms defensively.

"That was the most you've said to me since we met," she said contemplatively. "Though it was out of frustration…"

"I like you," he stated randomly, but with a straight face. "Don't make me say that again."

"What did you say?!" she asked dumbly.

"I told you I won't repeat myself," he said while snatching the apple from her hand and taking a bite out of it.

"B-but that—how could you be so blunt?!"

He shrugged nonchalantly, while pulling out his phone.

"Give me your number."

"What?" was her intelligent answer.

"I want to exchange numbers," he said slowly, before shaking his head. "I hate repeating things."

"Well I'm sorry this is all sudden!" She replied cattily, while folding her hands. "And I refuse."

"You refuse?"

"Oh who has a hearing impediment now?! I refuse to give you my number kid."

"Why not?"

"Because you're hella weird!"

"TADAIMA!"

Sasuke snapped his eyes to the bubbly blonde boy who entered the kitchen with a few bags. He glared when Naruto gaped between him and his younger sister like they did some sort of felony.

"Well I'm going out," Kushina broke the silence, refusing to look at the Uchiha staring at her infuriated.

"Oh alright…don't be late…." Naruto answered absent-mindedly, long after she disappeared deeper into the house. His thoughts were muddled.

"I'm leaving too," Sasuke stated while getting up, eager to leave the apartment oblivious to what Naruto was trying to conclude.

"Why…" was all he said, his hand slightly outstretched as the Uchiha male quietly shut the door.

Kushina adjusted her cream gypsy top over the jean shorts she wore, and slung a sling bag on her shoulder before moving on to her shoes. She spotted a pair of cream lace-up collar boots that belonged to one of her friends, which would match perfectly with her outfit. She brushed her red hair and put on a few bracelets before texting Hinata.

"I'll be back in two hours probably," she said as she picked up the keys and left. Naruto was busy on his phone to notice she left.

Kushina stepped out of the apartment complex and turned left in the direction of the usual café her and Hinata met up in. She cursed a little under her breath when the sun's rays hit her face, and she didn't remember to get sunglasses.

The café wasn't as packed as it usually was every other Sunday, which was a relief since they usually picked a table somewhere secluded. She spotted Hinata almost immediately, and slid carefully across her while putting down her bag.

"Konnichiwa,"

"Konnichiwa,"

"I ordered for the both of us," Hinata said in her quiet tone.

"Thanks dude, I really need the sugar,"

"Oh?"

"It's just.." Kushina looked away, not really interested in talking about him. "One of Naruto's friends is bugging me."

"Is it Sasuke-san?"

Kushina looked surprised. "How did you know?"

Hinata played with her hair. "I assumed you'd get his attention,"

"He…he said he liked me, and then he wanted my number,"

"It is plausible, really. He got attached to Naruto. Did you give it to him?"

"No…"

"He isn't going to give up Kushina," Hinata stated with a brilliant smile. "Though his advances will seem kind of-"

"Blunt," she offered with a sigh.

"Double chocolate fudge cake?" asked the waiter while holding a tray.

"Yeah thanks,"

"And a blueberry cheesecake for you," he placed the plate in front of Hinata.

Kushina immediately started on her cake, sighing in pure bliss as the rich chocolaty taste helped her heart soar, and her mind blank.

It had turned out to be a very bad morning when she woke the next day, and so decided to drown herself in rom-com movies and junk food. She thanked her lucky stars that Naruto had said he was going camping with his friends for a few days, having the house all to herself, and no need to clean after him like she always did. The doorbell rang and she cheered; the pizza she pre-ordered had come fast.

Kushina pushed away all the bags of calories off her stomach and put down the family sized mirinda bottle before grabbing some notes and walking over to the door. The pizza delivery guy/girl would probably shriek at how messed up she looked, but she didn't care, and swung the door open with a self-satisfied smile. She was roughly pushed aside by none other than Sasuke Uchiha, who sat comfortably on her spot.

"Excuse me Sasuke," Kushina said with folded arms. "Do you want a massage with that?"

"Yes," he answered nonchalantly, and she did not detect any hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"Are you being serious?!"

He shrugged.

"Well I was kinda in the middle of something!"

"Gaining weight?" he asked amused.

"Hey I love calories," she replied before plopping on the couch. "Why are you not out camping?"

"They didn't invite me."

Kushina frowned a little. "Hey maybe they had a limit," she suggested in a soothing tone. "You can hang with me and my friends if you like," she gestured to the junk food all over the place.

Her plans of doing nothing all day just so happened to include a certain Uchiha now, but she didn't mind all that much. He was an okay person.

"Will you give me your number now?"

Well, sometimes.

She sat up, munching on some chips. "What is up with you? Why do you want my number?"

He stared down at his palms and didn't answer.

"You are very dramatic," she said while sliding her phone between his fingers. "Cough up your phone too."

Sasuke sat up and pulled out his phone from his pocket a little too quickly, and she didn't miss the smirk on his face when he passed his phone. She stared a little surprised when she found such little contacts, but didn't pry any further- she was already feeling guilty she looked.

She saved her number and passed back his phone, and he did the same. Kushina changed his name on her contacts before leaning to him. Sasuke's eyes widened when she slung her hand over his shoulder and pulled him close before snapping a picture of them and regaining space.

"What was that about?" he asked after a while, his fingers tightening over his phone.

"I have to have a picture of all my friends, it's like an obligation for me."

 _Friends.._

"Plus I need a display picture for your contact," she added with a smile.

"Hn,"

Kushina reclined back with a pack of skittles in hand after placing the phone on the coffee table in front of her.

"Do they know about the nicknames?"

Kushina faced him with a sheepish smile. "Only Hinata does.." she adjusted herself so that she was facing him before saying. "Might as well tell you them all since you know."

He raised an eyebrow. "You trust me?"

"After all of this, why shouldn't I? It's not like you don't trust me."

He opened his mouth to protest but he found nothing to say. He really did trust her.

So she told him all the nicknames, which were actually on-point and really funny, that it made him crack another smirk.

"Sakura is sake,"

"Because she is melodramatic like a drunk person?" he guessed.

Kushina snorted. "Kiba is kibble,"

"Dog food."

"And you are sushi!"

His smirk dropped. "Why fish?"

"It's not the fish you idiot!" she defended, "It's because, like you, it's raw."

His heart thumped in his chest.

 _What the actual heck?_

"I think the nicknames through, it is never meant to be an insult….sometimes…"

His palms became sweaty.

"Hey I'll change it if you don't like it,"

"You're perfect," he breathed.

"Say what now?" was her intelligent answer.

"I got to go," he stated suddenly while getting up. She blinked twice as he shut the door behind him before reclining on the couch with a pout.

"What was that all about?"

Her phone rang and she looked down at the displayed name, Noodles, before giggling a bit.

"Sup bro'?"

"I called to say I'm coming home early, something came up for Kiba,"

"Oh? Okay.."

"I'll be home in an hour,"

"Yeah sure hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave Sasuke behind?"

"What? I didn't leave him behind! That bastard refused to tag along!" Kushina's eyes widened. "He said something about important business or whatever,"

 _WHAT?!_


	16. The Chase

**And, before I receive a lot of hate, I just want to mention this is fanfiction, so I could mess around with characters however I like right? So no, there is no such thing as OOC (Out Of Characer) –ness in any of my work. Thank you for reading, and do share your thoughts if you want.**

 **I got a review from someone, telling me that fluff would be appreciated, but I have to say that I** _ **have**_ **tried to write fluff, but I always cringe and backspace that shit in a blink. I'm sorry, but I absolutely cannot write a proper fluff without bending it to comedy but I WILL TRY AGAIN SO DON'T BE DOWN! This is sort of fluff, flirtatious fluff if that exists so, please make do of this until I do a proper one.**

This was superfluous. He was sick and tired of his best friend.

Then again, who isn't?

It was a Friday night; one that he usually spent in sweet solitude, but tonight was not the case. His best friend had been nagging about him not having a 'proper' college experience, the typical girls and booze kind, where you forgot where you were each morning and had to endure a lot of migraines. It wasn't his fault he grew tired of that freedom two years ago, when he was fresh meat and jumped from girl to girl to girl like his life was just one big game of hopscotch. But now, after two years, he was really exhausted.

And in dire need of change.

No more did he feel the refreshing feeling of a chase, after he matured, since girls would likely be mentally retarded if they were to pass him up. He grew tired of the attention after a while. He needed a mentally retarded girl now.

He's dated them all; the snotty, the athletic, the innocent, the preppy- and despite their stretchy differences, they all had one thing in common. When pushed right, they would be eating from the palm of your hand for eternity (or until you get annoyed and dump them like hot potatoes). And THAT'S exactly what he now hated. He wanted a girl who'd keep him at arm's length no matter how hard he pulled, a girl who'd make him follow her along, a girl who'd speak frankly and does not know what sugarcoating means.

And she just stepped into the room.

Sasuke was forced to attend a 'single's mingle jingle' or whatever the hell was on the sign with his friend, and basically had to talk to complete strangers and hopefully go home with someone. He was not interested, obviously, and made sure he was as unapproachable as possible, and so far it was working grande. He was by the punch bowl, arms folded against his chest and observing the many unfamiliar faces with disdain. Naruto had posted himself close to the door, just to keep him there until it was over.

Right next to a blonde beauty in a purple crop top and high waisted shorts, stood an irritated redhead in an open plaid cardigan, a black tank top and black skinny jeans. Her bondage boots that was the same shade of red like her hair was too bright _not_ to notice.

He was hooked.

Honestly, he has already seen his fair share of bad asses and grunges and rebels, but like the rest, they fell to his charms in no time. Why would she be any different? Given the right type of guy, usually hot ones, would break her like he broke others, so why was he engrossed in her?

Because she came by the punch bowl after her blonde friend left her, and she didn't even glance at him.

The redhead stood by herself and sipped from the plastic cup, all the more mimicking his disdain perfectly, and he couldn't control himself anymore; he _had_ to talk to her.

Sasuke was the type to get directly to the point, and felt weird if he had to court a girl, but this girl very much looked like she was just like him, and courting was obligatory, so he sucked it up and rehearsed his words as he took measured steps in her direction.

Once he was in good enough distance to her, and she noticed his approach did he speak.

"Are you an interior designer?"

She faced him, with the large, bright blue eyes full of confusion, before responding, "No I'm not."

This was it.

"I'm sorry, I just saw you and the entire room became beautiful."

She snorted before sliding her palm down her face, and somehow he felt satisfied with that reaction. The girl tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing helix earrings on her left ear and unknowingly starting a riot in his abdomen.

"Huh, I never heard that one before," She spoke before smirking at him while giving him a once over. "I don't think you're the type to use pick-up lines?"

He smirked too, because she was checking him out, before looking away hopefully casual. "I didn't think you'd be so cute either."

Now she smiled brightly at him, contradicting to her bad ass appearance, but it did anything but turn him off. Sasuke was captivated.

"Ah flattery won't get you in my pants dude, so just quit it," she was giggling as she said this. "Can't we just have a normal convo?"

Frank, check. Laid back, check. Distant, check.

"So what brings you here?" she tried, sipping from her cup again.

"I'm here with a friend," he replied as nonchalantly. "And I'm supposing you came with a friend too?"

Her eyes went skyward as she sighed, "Welcome to the antisocial club," she mumbled.

No sugarcoating, check.

"So what's your name? Or should I call you sweetheart?"

She laughed this time, wholeheartedly, and Sasuke was beginning to like courting.

"Well, I don't give my name to strangers so…"

"Sasuke," he said in a heartbeat, onyx eyes soaking in her radiant form.

"Hey there you are!"

He turned and found her blonde friend fast-walking towards them, and suddenly felt guarded. She whispered something to the redhead's ear, before leaving abruptly.

"Um.." she glanced at the door, to where her friend disappeared to reluctantly. "I have to go."

Stupid blondes.

"But, uhh, do you have a pen on you?"

"Yeah-" he fished in his pocket for a second before pulling out a ballpoint, curiously watching her.

She touched his arm, and he couldn't deny the fact that he was high then, before she rolled up his sleeve and wrote down numbers on his lower arm.

His eyes widened in realization.

She handed him back the pen. "I value sleep very much so not in crazy hours okay?"

"I…didn't catch your name…"

Her lip quirked before she pulled him down by the collar and whispered in his ear.

Sasuke felt flustered as he watched her quietly exit the room, unbeknownst to anyone but himself, before looking down at her number on his arm with pursed lips.

" _Kushina."_

It has been five days since he saw Kushina, and five days since he spoke to her. Her number was saved on his phone yes, but he hasn't felt it was the right time to call her.

After the first day, he assumed he'd come off as desperate if he gave her the time of the day.

And day two, he didn't want her to think her was planning how he'd contact her, a two days wait kind of waiting, so opted to stare at his phone.

Three days and his finger was hovering over her contact, and he was patiently waiting for it to sum up some courage and _call her already._ And, suddenly, it was one in the morning.

On the fourth day, he knew for sure that she'd have forgotten all about him, their meeting, and the connection they had (it was surely a connection), and started berating himself for making up stupid excuses.

He contemplated on deleting her number and leaving her to his fantasies, while he was on his way to the laundry room, when he saw her next.

She was crouching down, glaring at a machine infuriated. Her casual tee and sweats indicated that she too, had run out of clothes and only now decided it was time to wash, and the machine must have not been running properly.

Sasuke walked over and pushed the power outlet and the machine burst to life. Kushina stared at him in wonder, before glancing at the machine and standing up.

"I have been trying to make it work for _fifteen minutes!"_ she exclaimed. "I was freaking going to make such bad life decisions!"

He caught himself chuckling, at her or because he was nervous, he could not decipher.

They stood there awkwardly, staring at each other and looking everywhere dutifully at the same time.

"No wonder the sky is grey today."

"Huh? Yeah it's crazy out there."

"I meant all the blue is in your eyes."

Kushina covered her flustered face and her uncontrollable laughter behind her hands, while he reveled on her cute reaction.

"God I do hope you're single, cuz I'm kind of developing a crush on you."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly. He just made his dream girl his.

"But, even though we have a connection," He so knew it. "I am not going to jump into this."

He blinked comically as she gathered her clothes from the washing machine, onto a hamper and stood with it held in her hands.

"Bye, Sasuke."

He stared after her, long claret hair and all, as she walked off like she didn't just confess and shot him down without a sweat, realizing only one thing from this encounter.

She just made his standards higher than it ever was, and he would not settle for anyone but her.

Sasuke pulled out his phone and texted her quickly, before sliding his phone back into his pocket and starting on his washing.

 _ **Game on, Kushina.**_

It didn't take long for her to respond, and he was sure she was the one after that.

 _ **I don't like flowers Sasuke.**_


	17. Touch

**To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: HeartOfChocolate**

Okay I was (still am) pretty sure you'd never send me an e-mail first you little jerk so here- I'm more manly!

Anyhow, everyone's literally killing themselves because you left, obviously, and a few of them (Sake and Noodles) are making bogus plans like getting on a bus to Oto to kidnap you or whatever and hold you hostage and I kinda zoned out after that so, let's hope they weren't planning anything too crazy if they actually go through with it. And how long am I supposed to act like I'm pissed off you left huh? It's really tiring. School's pretty boring now, and I'm thinking of joining the swim team or something.

And come up with a cool name you boring stick-in-the-mud.

 **To: HeartOfChocolate**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

My username is practical, unlike yours.

 **To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: HeartOfChocolate**

YOU FREAKING ANSWERED IN ONE SENTENCE AND TOOK FIVE DAYS?! YOU STUPID BALLOON!

 **To: HeartOfChocolate**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

I told you the day I was leaving I might not be able to talk much, and even now I have a lot of quizzes tomorrow but am I studying right now or chatting with some annoying harpy? Chatting? Well.

Sakura and Naruto can screw themselves; nothing's going to change my mind. If they were supportive and did care about me I wouldn't have cut off all ties with them.

And you suck at swimming so try cross country.

 **To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: HeartOfChocolate**

Is that your way of saying you appreciate my support? My heart just farted ya douche.

I am not forgiving you though, so don't be smirking at this message like an idiot.

You should learn how to properly address females like myself, in kinder terms, or I'll be forced to chop off your head. The "annoying" thing never fazes me because that means I got a reaction out of ya sooooooooooooo yeah.

Things have calmed down here, and please Sasu-chan, do not call our friends by their first names in chats, it kills the incognito shit. And trust me, they wouldn't be this upset if they didn't care about you so stop being stubborn and accept them. You ass.

Thank you for the compliment. I'll try out tomorrow okay?

I can't believe it's already been four months.

 **To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: HeartOfChocolate**

You really think sending me a book will make me forgive you huh?

I hate romance and you know it.

P.S. I haven't slept since yesterday thank you very much, and the ending was too mushy.

P.P.S. Don't go all Tai Chi on the mittens, they're from me, and despite the whiskers the colour really suits you!

 **To: HeartOfChocolate**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

 _ **#ukus_**_

Happy birthday idiot, don't eat it all at once.

 **To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: HeartOfChocolate**

Tooooo bad!

Thank you, it was honestly the best gift I got. Who would've thought there was such thing as a heart made out of chocolate- it really looked like an authentic heart…

Wait…

How did you get this…?

 **To: HeartOfChocolate**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

Does it matter? I know a guy who makes weird things and I asked him for it. Obviously, I'd win ;)

 **To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: Red Queen**

SASUKE UCHIHA YOU DID NOT JUST SEND A WINKY FACE AT ME! IS THIS FLIRTING?! DO YOU WANT ME?! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR THIS R-RATED SHIT!

And I changed my username because the heart has been consumed, and I thought this was pretty accurate so-

I enjoy cycling, if you decide to marry me at sixteen -.-"

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

I am considering this, if I ever decide to return of course. You were always the only girl in my life so how is it not obvious?

And I am not a fan of too much make up, or dressing up on dates.

Don't be stupid; I would propose after I had a stable job and we had been dating for at least three years. I need to see what I'm signing up for.

 **To: U-Sasuke**

 **From: Red Queen**

OH MY GOD YOU HAVE BEEN PLANNING TO RAPE ME FOR SEVEN YEARS! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A CLOSET PERVERT YOU STUPID UCHIHA! I KNEW YOU WANTED TO HAVE A BILLION BABIES AND SHIT BUT LIKE _HELL_ AM I DOWN FOR THIS!

AND YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME YOU MAY CONSIDER DUMPING AFTER A FEW DATES JUST CUZ I'M TOO "INTENSE"?! I AIN'T INTENSE YOU JERK I AM _SENSITIVE AND CARING!_ I WILL FREAKING SMACK YOU THE MINUTE I SEE YOU SASUKE!

EXPECT HOOKER BOOTS AND A NURSE'S OUTFIT ON OUR FIRST DATE!

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

And that's how you get Kushina Uzumaki to ask you out.

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

Kushina? Are you busy?

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

Did you get the fruits I sent you?

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

I'm coming back to Konoha in two weeks, and I obviously haven't told anyone but you. I'll send you the details and everything and see you at the airport?

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

You've been giving me the silent treatment for a week and it's getting old. Please talk to me Kushina!

 **To: Red Queen**

 **From: U-Sasuke**

My plane lands on Saturday, four in the morning, if you plan on showing…

I really miss you Kushina.

Sasuke mumbled to himself as he collected his luggage, which was just one suitcase full of gifts for Kushina, before heading for the exit. He honestly didn't expect her to come since she was probably drained from school and would likely sleep in even if she planned on coming, but he couldn't stop the gloomy feeling. It's been exactly three and a half years since he last saw her, the only tomboy of the class with shoulder length red hair and a knack for smart mouthing, and he was very excited to see her.

He exhaled consciously and his eyes widened, when his little tomboy was glaring at him with her arms folded in front of Costa, her hair much longer and now pushed over a shoulder, her clothes more fitting and grunge, and her bright blue eyes narrowed to slits as she stomped over to him.

He realized she was a few inches shorter as she drew closer, his breath hitching and his lips dry, before she pulled the collar of his polo and wrapped her arms around him.

"I missed you too asshole," her voice was muffled a little, but it did nothing but ring in his ears, contently reminding him his feelings were reciprocated. He smiled as he stared down her cherry head.

"Chocolate cake?" he offered, once she released him but held his hand with her own. The easy smile he received was enough to drag her to Costa, eager to sit down and finally talk to her without a screen.

"Hey Kushina?"

"Mhmm?" she mumbled while forking some more cake, which seemed very nostalgic it brought a smirk to his face.

"Don't cut your hair."

She froze, her fork in mid-air, before she smiled radiantly at him.

"Is that your way of saying I'm prettier with long hair?" she teased, before giggling when he looked away.

"It's hot," he said abruptly, his cheeks turning pink at his random outburst, while Kushina also became just as flustered as he was.

"I-idiot!" she exclaimed before shoving a forkful into her mouth.

Kushina's phone vibrated and he snatched it before she could, his onyx eyes landing on the contact name 'Sai'.

He glared before answering the phone, to Kushina's surprise. He kept interrogating the poor guy for a minute or so, before he said, "This annoying little harpy is _my_ annoying little harpy so fuck off!"

Sasuke hung up, and placed her phone in his pocket, while Kushina stared at him like he grew another head.

"I'm keeping this until everyone knows about our relationship," he quipped dryly, leaning in with a napkin and a raised eyebrow. "I am considered _your boyfriend now_ right?"

He rubbed off the chocolate from the side of her lip, while ignoring the cute pouty face she made.

"Depending on how many gifts you got me. Anything less than three and you're in the 'crush' stage."

Sasuke smirked as they both got into her car, his eyes trained on her as she pushed in the keys and started it. He leaned in; making sure his lips brushed her ear before whispering,

"How does eighteen sound?"


	18. Sight

**PART TWO OF TOUCH**

Kushina sighed dejectedly, as she watched Sasuke busy unlocking his luggage. They both sat comfortably on the floor of his old apartment, after he had showered and she called everyone telling them of his return, with his permission of course, and sadly most of them hung up not before insulting her rudely. She rolled her eyes; wasn't anybody awake at six on a Saturday morning?

"I can't believe they didn't believe me. Am I not an honest person?"

Sasuke snorted as he glanced at her, to her utter disdain, before fixing up the contents.

"Are you sure you're not tired? Or are you running on your ego's energy- if that's the case then you don't need sleep anymore!"

"Just shut up and come here," he ordered, making sure she couldn't see the bag's content. Kushina mimicked him and rolled her eyes, before sitting across him, his bag between them. Her blue eyes took in the assortment of stuff with more curiosity than shyness. She thinks everyone is shy when receiving gifts.

True to his words, he had gotten her eighteen gifts, that were so convenient she sighed contently. They were three graphic shirts that were extremely funny, those tin boxes of biscuits, several cooking needs like aprons, oven mitts and a knife sharpener, sunglasses, a cook book, a nail polish set, pepper spray (go figure), a whole lot of bath salts, scarves, and a coaster set with hilarious messages.

She was almost in tears.

"Sasuke," she sighed, trying desperately to hold back the tears. He knew her so well she was beyond flattered and flustered.

"Hey I'm not done," he spoke with a tilted head and furrowed eyebrows. "You cannot really be content with just that right?"

He pulled out a small gift bag from behind him, and despite her eyes were slightly blurry due to unshed tears, she spotted the pink in his cheeks.

"Someone I know just told me I was not being romantic, and all, so I thought…"

She gently opened the bag and pulled out a small box, and a photograph.

Kushina smiled weakly at the photo, of him and her and Naruto and Sakura eating lunch together when they were in middle school, taken by god knows who. She took a deep breath before opening the box.

A bicycle bracelet.

"You did say you like cycling," he said after a while of silence. Sasuke's eyes widened when she lifted her head and tears were freely falling down her cheeks, falling on her lap, before she shuffled closer to him while trying to rub her face.

He caught her swiftly in his embrace when she was close enough, and debated whether he should say something while his shoulder became wet.

"I…..I am _not_ crying because- because you're not romantic or whatever," she said while choking on another sob. "I am just….happy you thought about-" she sighed, while tangling her fingers in his hair. "You _are_ freaking romantic Sasuke!"

That was not supposed to make him flustered, but it did, and he tried to force his thoughts away and concentrate on calming her. He kissed her shoulder, basking in the soothing movements of her fingers in his hair, and somehow after a while she stopped crying. She faced him with a cringe, still on his lap, and although she was red all over, he didn't say anything about it, like he would.

"You better know what you got into now that I cried in front of you," she spoke hoarsely, before touching her throat with furrowed eyebrows. "I need water."

She got off him and disappeared into his kitchen, while he rubbed his eyes tiredly. He really needed to sleep soon.

"Kushina?" he called raising his voice, his onyx eyes looking at the mess all over his living area.

"Yeah?"

"You're sleeping over."

"I knew you were sleepy! You just _love_ acting all macho huh?" she said as she came back with a cup of water, a small triumphant smirk on her face. Sasuke rolled his eyes, while accepting the cup with a scoff.

 **Later**

"I expected a crazier reaction," Kushina said as she put on her seatbelt after forcing Sasuke in the back with Naruto. They were to stop by Sakura, before going to the mall to clothes shop for the Uchiha and eat lunch. Kushina started the car, an ear on the banter they had ensued after her comment, before she sighed nostalgically. It wasn't long before she turned on the radio, getting bored of giggling at them, while she stared at the red lights boredly. There was a car beside hers on the left lane, from what she could make out from the corner of her eye had a male driver, who was staring at her unabashedly. She didn't even bother, and continued on her way after the lights turned green.

She pulled up on Sakura's driveway, and put the car on park before turning to the boys.

"Out with you pretty boy," she giggled when he glared at her, before she saw Sakura locking her door already and turning serious. "Sasuke, I'm serious."

" _Fine."_

He exited the car alongside Naruto, who eagerly greeted Sakura just as he did when they were twelve. It was after she asked, "What's the occasion?", did she notice him standing with pocketed hands.

It had been about four years. Her hair was just as it was, short, and she did not change as much as he thought she would. But, surely, that was enough time to get over him, right? Especially since his relationship with the redheaded Uzumaki was going viral?

Her jade eyes shined with mirth, as she sighed, "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun!"

He felt Kushina elbow him and he grunted subsequently, and realizing that was _all_ she could coax out of him, sighed.

"I'm hungry 'ttebayo!"

Kushina was sipping her drink when she noticed Sasuke's gaze, and raised her eyebrow silently questioning him. He was ignoring Sakura as she spoke of all he missed, but she didn't think she'd noticed yet since she continued her chirping without missing a beat. The Uzumaki girl distinctly gestured for him to give Sakura his attention, and when he frowned after understanding, she noticed he wasn't paying attention anymore and stopped talking.

Naruto, who was formerly busy stuffing himself with food, stopped after he felt the air grow tense.

"You called me in the morning, right, Kushina?" she asked randomly, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah…"

"So you were already _with_ Sasuke-kun? Meaning you picked him up from the airport?"

Naruto gulped, as he watched the two girls staring each other down, before took measured bites of French fries.

"Yes I did," she replied concisely, much like the Uchiha shifting in his seat.

"And how _did_ you know, Sasuke-kun was in the airport if you haven't contacted him beforehand?" she asked with narrowed eyes, a little less calm than before. "Meaning, you have kept in touch with Sasuke-kun all along." She didn't leave time to let Kushina answer, before she expoloded, "How dare you keep this a secret from us? When you knew me and Naruto were _devasted_ when he left— _no wonder you were so_ _ **calm**_ _!"_

"I asked her to."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sasuke—"

"I knew I'd have to face this once he did come back," Kushina interrupted, her expression contorting in a way that meant her ferocity would soon be on the loose. "But, sadly, I have no regrets. And I'm not going to validate _anything_ so don't bother."

Naruto squirted ketchup on his fries, as he took a bite of his burger, while his eyes never left the scene unfolding.

"How are _you_ so calm?!" she directed her attention to Naruto, who froze slightly, before frowning when realizing he couldn't just _watch_ the drama.

"I expected it, after he left, that he would keep in touch with her," he answered hastily, avoiding the eyes of his sister and his best friend altogether.

"Well then," she got up and gathered her purse with a huff. "Call me when you guys decide to let me out of the dark for once."

Sasuke ran his fingers in his hair, while Kushina steadily laid her head on the table.

"I'll see if she's alright," Naruto spoke as he got up.

Kushina instinctively got up too, but Sasuke caught her wrist and gave her a look. They watched Naruto until he disappeared, one more hesitant than the other, before he squeezed her hand.

"I'm fine," Kushina responded, "I knew what I was doing, so I'm taking responsibility."

"I was going to tell her why I kept in touch with you all these years before you interrupted me," he said while tucking her hair behind her ear. "But you seemed to've handled the situation better."

She smiled, despite the lump in her throat and the clench in her chest, as she leaned in and kissed his nose.

"Let's leave _that_ reason for another episode okay?"

Kushina got up and held out her hand to him, even though she knew perfectly well he could get up on his own. Sasuke took her hand in his and together, they went in search for a suitable shop, unaware of someone who was watching them carefully all along.


	19. Regret

A sigh escaped his lips as he evaluated the tomatoes in the vegetables section of the supermarket. He was still in his uniform, and as if he was thrown back in time, had to ignore the many females gazing at him adoringly. Honestly, he was in his mid-twenties, and yet _nobody_ felt the need to act professional around him. They were always intimidated, as if he would burn them with his words.

He actually _could,_ if he wanted to that is.

It could've been his police uniform also…

Sasuke Uchiha heard a crash, to his far left and he immediately travelled to the source. Years of experience in this field of work, thanks to spending most of his time with his father when he was younger, coupled with the obvious thing he had to do despite being done for the day, he got to the canned food section, after hearing another crash not long after the first. Honestly, the workers are never useful in such situations.

He found a shady looking man out cold in the middle of the aisle, while a woman in a flattering sun dress was bent over poking him to see if he was moving. Her hair was long and a fiery red, and when she turned his onyx eyes widened in recognition.

Her blue eyes widened a fraction as she asked, "Sasuke?"

And the voice confirmed it.

"Hey, Kushina," he greeted after a moment, not quite able to stop the smirk surfacing.

"You've matured," she commented with a smile, that somehow resurfaced all the nostalgia.

Did he mention she was his one and only crush throughout his teenage years?

She had a long bob with an undercut then, barely to her shoulders, and used to dress intimidatingly. She was the type of girl to jump head first into the deep end of the pool, right next to the no diving sign. And he was attracted to her because of it.

Days with his father made him loathe anything that was imperfect and sloppy, or more frankly, weak, and from the very first day he met her, he knew they'd end up with three kids and a condo. Sadly, since he never approached her for romantic reasons, they graduated with her unaware of his feelings. He was devastated after it officially ended and she decided to study abroad, and only recovered after a while of convincing himself she was history.

But now that she looked nothing like the rebel she used to, appearance wise, he just _knew_ the man slowly regaining consciousness was knocked out by her. And that brought about proudness, protectiveness, and a swelling in his chest. She wasn't the type to allow someone else to take care of her, and so he _really wanted to._

"And you look mesmeric, as usual-"

She snorted, despite the blush adorning her face. "Mesmeric, huh?"

Sasuke scratched the back of his neck, looking away; since when was he straightforward with her? Was it because he was tired and couldn't think straight right now?

"Well don't be fooled. I was _literally_ forced into this stupid, uncomfortable dress, and freaking almost got manhandled by this ass-" she pointed at the man on the ground, and somehow that hit a nerve and he was holding her in a second.

"Are you okay?" he asked, staring down at her with both his hands on her arms.

"Yeah I'm cool. You should be worried for this idiot rather than _me,"_ she joked, trying to lighten him up, but his expression was unyielding, it caused a sigh from her. "Alright, my head hurts a little cuz my punch didn't bring much damage as it used to and I had to flip him and smack a can of beans on his head, but other than that _I swear I am fine!"_

He stared at her for a moment, before releasing her gently.

"You're still cuter than ever."

Sasuke choked on the air, and he just knew from the mischievous smile on her face she clearly saw the blush on his pale face.

"Especially now that you're a police officer!"

Another reason he liked her was because she always had this ability to make him seem like a pouty kid in a temper tantrum rather than a 25 year old Uchiha policeman. He subtly checked her left hand while she was busy laughing, and sighed in relief.

"Oh, are you interested in me?" she asked, lifting her ringless left hand up to his utter horror. "I am the bitter cat lady teenage girls are scared of becoming."

He stared at her like she was from another planet, as if she didn't just ask him if he liked her like she was commenting about the weather. His attention was brought back when the man who was formerly out cold slowly sat up, clutching his head. Sasuke pulled the woman to his side as the man looked at her, and before he could say something, the man scrambled away with fearful eyes, before stumbling and finally bolting. He looked down at Kushina, who shrugged before smirking.

"Looks like I still got it!"

He chuckled, and she beamed at him like a child given a treat.

"You're really handsome Sasuke."

He froze; obviously blushing because he got the attention of the one girl he always wanted the attention from. He saw her eyes drop to the ground, as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I was too busy in my own world, and never gave you a chance."

He breathed, his eyes dilating just like the first time he realized his feelings for her, and he realized another thing now- he never stopped.

"I…I never confessed to begin with, it's my fault," he held her hands, but could not meet her eyes.

Kushina dropped one of his hands and plucked off the dark blue police cap from his head, before putting it on and smiling.

"HEY! NO PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION IN THE ST- Oh, I, erm, didn't see you there…officer.."

Sasuke stared annoyed at the poor, trembling worker, who was mumbling, "He's an Uchiha," under his breath.

"Um, well, I didn't mean to, um, disturb you and your wife," His hand loosened and his jaw slackened when Kushina smiled at the worker, not even _denying_ his mistake. "B-but I just wanted to-to _suggest_ this supermarket does not allow-"

Kushina jumped on him, which didn't cause him to stumble in the slightest since he was more of an immovable stone, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and before he could breathe she connected their lips roughly. He stood there, dazed, as she jumped off him with a grin, replaced his cap back on before giving him another sloppy kiss on the cheek and waving as she left. She passed the worker, who was just as confused as Sasuke was lost, before disappearing.

Did he mention she had lipstick on, and that there was a pink lip print on both his cheek _and_ his lips?

"Man, and I thought Uchihas didn't receive _that_ type of action."


	20. Cheaters

"The main point of this program is to give some pointers to the younger generation on what they should do or what they should be ready for, and basically give them some of your experience."

"This is lame," he groaned with folded arms. "How much more time am I forced to waste?"

"Dude, you literally do nothing productive all year-never mind one day, so just suck it up or go complain to Choji," she sang, smiling as she tried to focus on the principal's instructions, but apparently Shikamaru was having none of that.

"This is all too troublesome."

"And _that_ is too basic. It's like your catchphrase now."

He rolled his eyes and finally kept quiet, to Kushina's relief.

"And the advice can be about anything and everything! From schoolwork to peer pressure to family issues- anything you feel is essential for 'survival' in high school."

"Thank god we're out of that episode."

Kushina sighed loudly. "Is it me, or are you talkative today?"

"One, it's you," he smirked when she rolled her eyes. "And two, since when were you interested in what _she_ had to say huh? Is the badge changing you?"

"No dingus it's not the stupid badge; I just think this is a really good idea."

"So you're going to go up there, and talk to the whole of Konoha high, as well as everyone from our year?"

Her and Shikamaru were seated between the sea of adults that were there for the reunion, ignoring most of the old friends who decided to sit together and reenact the feel of high school ten years ago. They had been throwing popcorn (Kushina was, and he was supplying) at the cheer squad, who looked too uncoordinated it was funny to pass up. They had all received e-mails on a week-long reunion, and she honestly did not want to attend, before Temari had given her the idea of showing up all her enemies- and it worked like a blast, to her surprise.

Yesterday night was the official reunion, and her showing up was apparently not expected.

Showing up like a runway star that is.

Now that her hair was longer and not all messy and she dressed like a female, people started questioning their pasts for a whole different reason. And she was freaking proud to be that reason. Kushina always thought that Hinata Hyuga would likely be _the one you should've befriended_ but now that it turned out to be _her_ of all people, she used it to act even crazier than before.

" _Alright, I see a lot of you trying to chat me up now that I look like a girl- kudos to you for noticing how much I changed_ _ **physically**_ _because my brain- the one I had since birth- is still the same so I love you, my real friends who stayed for the ride, and know how dysfunctional I am and still put up with me, and to the rest of you," she paused and put on her best smile. "Screw your fucking selves bitches."_

She had caused the whole room to go silent, and Iruka-sensei had asked to know her secret, and she shrugged and laughed and acted like a goof for the rest of the evening.

After a while, they announced that she had won the prettiest girl in the room, and was given a badge to wear throughout the reunion week just like the other winners, and it was pink to her dismay. She tried to walk around without it, but apparently she was denied to enter the auditorium without it. Shikamaru himself had won most successful, and she was jealous about it and it was a pretty sky blue that would've gone well with all her outfits, but he refused to exchange and she took away all his animal cracker rights.

"Of course I want to talk; I don't give a shit of what anyone here has to say- I just want to share something important."

"I'm going to deny knowing you after this," he bargained. "Can you really make it through the day without me?"

Kushina glanced at Principal Tsunade, who sat down and left the stage to whoever wanted to get up, before shooting him a grimace. "Here goes my dignity ."

She could feel the stares at her back as she got up on stage and sat down at the stool propped close to the mic, and felt a little apprehensive about the decision she made, but one look at a certain someone made her resolve harden, and so she pulled down the mic and took a breath.

"There's going to be a lot of choice words here, and I see no point in keeping it clean since this generation is just messed up and since you're in high school or just started, this is nothing new."

She paused, waiting for the principal or a teacher to stop her, but when she turned to look at Tsunade, she only nodded for her to continue.

"You can't be serious!" Sakura Haruno shrieked from the front row, glaring daggers at the unimpressed redhead.

"Oi, pipe it down, I'm having a conversation here."

Kushina rolled her eyes when she felt Sasuke Uchiha, also sitting in the front row, glare at her too.

"Alright, what I wanted to talk about is something very personal to me, as I have experienced it firsthand and never told a soul because I didn't want it to define me- but now I feel like I should just let it out and hopefully, you all get the message. To all my former classmates, you probably know this already- I've never been in a relationship except for one episode in senior year, and what ended that relationship was my very lovely now ex-boyfriend decided it was a good idea to mess around with one of my friends."

The amount of gasps, from both her peers and the audience was impeccable, and she even saw a few of her teachers grow wide eyed too.

"I know, it's completely unbelievable that someone like me- whatever the hell you think about me- has been cheated on, but it happened so… I'm not here to point fingers or explain my innocence or any of that bullshit because I have this belief where you wouldn't have been cheated on if didn't give them a reason too," she was cut off when the audience applauded, and it caused her to smile a little. "Yeah cool, thanks for that, but I am saying, very clearly, that you should never ever cheat on someone not because it's _morally wrong_ or anything along those lines but because it fucks up the person, sometimes to the point of no return. Now, I had given up on romantic relationships because I know how much power I could give to a person to wreck my life, and I simply cannot trust someone like that again. THANK YOU VERY MUCH EX! I HATE ALGEBRA BECAUSE OF YOU!"

They roared with laughter, and she could see a certain someone shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Back to the point. If you think the person you are dating just sucks, or is too clingy, or you can't put up with them anymore- don't be freaking selfish and break up with them! It's not hard to call it off, go through the heartbreak and then move on to the next person, unlike lying to your significant other, keeping up with them, while balancing a side ho? Or a douche duffle bag? Because the worst type of cheating is when the person who has nothing to do with the relationship _knows_ the cheater is dating someone else and _still_ does some sketchy bullshit with them. So this is a freaking shout out to someone I used to consider a friend- you know who you are- and notice how classy I am by bashing on you without saying your name and acknowledging your existence? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OPENING MY EYES AND HELPING ME RECHECK MYSELF!"

She was too busy basking in the applauds to care about the girl glaring at her with folded arms.

"On a side note, I need to mention that cheating is not an option, it's a fucking choice, and if someone chose to do it and you chose to forgive them- that's your own freaking fault so don't go on pulling out that card whenever there's some sort of argument because _you chose to accept them._ And cheating means you don't respect your partner at all, you don't care _enough_ and I didn't say you don't care at all, and you absolutely do not _love_ them so get off that shitty belief and remain independent."

"Do you regret anything?" Shizune bursted randomly, which caused Tsunade to snatch back the spare mic and shot her a look, despite turning back to Kushina with a curious look. The redhead sighed, before facing the audience once more.

"I honestly _don't_ regret anything, because it made me realize a lot of things and somehow, that experience changed me for the better so no, I don't regret anything."

She nodded contemplatively.

"And obviously, now that I am hella hot-I think my ex is regretting everything!"

Kushina smiled genuinely after they all laughed, before dropping down the stage a little less gracefully then she intended.

"That was Kushina Uzumaki everyone," Tsunade boomed as she reclaimed the stool. "And does anybody else want to share something?"

"I thought you got bored and dumped him," Shikamaru commented when she sat down. "What happened Kushina?"

"Ah- I didn't want to bother you with my BS, but on a different note, he did ask me for a second chance yesterday."

"And?"

"I did what I always do; lead him on and left him flustered and regretful."

" _Oh hell," Kushina scowled once she entered her boyfriend's room and found him sucking face with her friend. He pushed her off immediately, and she obediently stood at the side._

" _Listen, Kushina, it's not-"_

" _I obviously don't want to hear it- can't you see my facial expression?" she asked, pointing to her face calmly. "The only thing I want to know is why. Why the fuck did you think it was cool to cheat on me Sasuke?"_

 _He didn't look away, or blink, or have the slightest guilt dancing in his eyes._

" _You were too intense."_

 _She nodded comically, before laughing, to his and Sakura's surprise._

" _I am too intense? That's why you didn't think of breaking up with me before getting all ratchet with little miss innocent here?"_

" _Hey don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!"_

" _SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU CREEP!" Kushina hollered, before facing Sasuke with her anger on full blast. "I guess I should validate your shitty opinion of me, before I peace this out."_

"And so I wrecked his house, threw a few valuable items at him, punched him square in the jaw and broke his nose, and returned the next day with a sledge hammer and wrecked his car."

She laughed at his priceless expression.

"Not only that, I egged and TP-ed his house every Halloween and Christmas for five years straight, before getting over it. That showed him I was _intense,_ " she scoffed as she recounted his words. "Honestly the worst decision I ever made."

"Sakura? Of all people?"

"I _know_ right? Maybe he needed someone desperate enough to cross me."

Shikamaru was too confused to form a proper sentence.

"Hey, it's in the past now and I am absolutely over him so forget about it and pass me some popcorn."

"He just messed up my chances with you," he mumbled under his breath, as he passed the popcorn, but when he didn't feel her take any, and took a glance, he found her gaping.

"Was I not supposed to hear that?!"

 _Oh hell,_ Shikamaru thought, cursing the Uchiha yet again.

 **ATTENTION! I wanted to know if I should make a part two of this, if you guys want to see ShikaKushi and more action from Cheating!Sasuke or not. I really like Shikamaru so I wanted to make this, and bash on Sasuke too for a bit, so main point is-**

 **Should I multi-shot this or leave it as a one-shot?**

 **PM me or review, it's totally up to you.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	21. Relationships

Sasuke was many things. He was ambitious, a little reserved and calm. He also was intelligent in his own right and extremely competitive. Despite all that, the one thing he was completely sure of at the moment was-

He was absolutely livid.

It had been exactly three hours, eighteen minutes and forty-seven seconds in counting since he was supposed to meet Kushina, in the park for 'an evening stroll' as she put it yesterday, and even though he just quirked an eyebrow at her eccentric ways, he did not object- MEANING SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO MEET HIM AT SEVEN AND SHE DIDN'T!

With his jaw set in a way that she only caught was him not getting what he wanted, and his hands balled at his sides, he stomped all the way home. She knew how to use a phone if she _ever_ decided to kiss up to him.

After he took a much needed shower, to cool himself down, he felt inclined to at least text her and make sure she received a piece of his mind. It was like her to be tardy, but this was just too much.

His finger hovered over her contact, moving closer before retracting repeatedly, until he gave up and threw the comforters over his face.

The Uchiha stood with his hands in his pockets, in front of his girlfriend's house. He rang the doorbell a while back, and she still didn't answer.

" _Sasuke dear wake up," his mother chimed as she pulled the blinds apart and let some sun into his otherwise dark room. "It's already noon. Are you not going out with Kushina today?"_

 _He groaned while pulling his covers closer. He didn't want to be reminded of that traitor anymore._

" _Did you break up?"_

 _He snapped his eyes open, before sitting up with a comical expression, while his mom folded her arms and narrowed her eyes._

" _I will absolutely not accept anyone else Sasuke Uchiha."_

" _She stood me up yesterday," he admitted bitterly, still not believing it. How could she?_

" _Without notice?"_

" _Yes."_

" _You should go check up on her; maybe something happened."_

Now, after he had pushed aside the pain of rejection, and decided he should at least see if she was alright, she does not answer her door.

With gritted teeth, he dug in his pocket and pulled out a copy of her keys he had without her knowledge and inserted it into the door. A sadistic smile crept up on his face as the door creaked open.

Sasuke slammed the door to her bedroom open, fully intent on scarring her with his words as soon as he laid eyes on her when he recoiled abruptly. Kushina was fast asleep, between a lot of used tissues and an uncomfortable frown marring her now pale face. All the fury he felt flew out the window, and his face softened, as he quietly sat on the edge of her bed.

"Kushina," he whispered, as he shook her gently. "WAKE UP YOU STUPID BITCH!"

The girl groaned as she rubbed her eyes, before stretching. He only noticed then that her nose, as well as her cheeks were red.

"I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed while rubbing her cheeks. "How did you get in?"

"That doesn't matter, just like me."

Kushina stared at him, expression set to _I'm tired so I ain't guessing anything._

"What the fuck happened to our _evening stroll?_ " he spat the last words venomously, his arms folded against his chest.

"Yeah it's called an evening stroll, because it's in the evening smartass. What time is it again?"

"What are you getting at? You stood me up yesterday!"

Kushina blinked, before pulling out her phone from under her pillow. She replaced after a second, trying to avoid Sasuke's scrupulous gaze, as she sighed slowly.

"I fell asleep after our afternoon date, and….have been asleep since…." She said quietly. "But, honestly, I am sick so what the he-" she sneezed into a tissue, before pointing at herself as if to prove the point. "You thought that I'd intentionally ditch you without calling?"

Sasuke spluttered; how could she easily flip this onto him? He was about to point out that it was her own fault for sleeping in, before he saw her dejected form. She really looked innocent when she was sick, and her sniffling was not helping the situation. He caressed her cheek gently.

"You really are sick?" he asked, before sighing when she nodded. She would've answered wittily if she wasn't.

Kushina had a flair for noticing Sasuke's expression changes without a sweat, and therefore had noticed when he switched from angry to annoyed to….guitly-oh no!

"Sasuke don't-" she tried; raising her arms, but was too late. He lunged at her and she screamed, which was really surprising since her throat felt like she ate a lot of metal and didn't think she was capable. He wrapped his arms around her after seating her on his lap, before initiating the _I'm sorry I didn't know_ kisses all over. She had experienced this only two other times in the two years they've been dating, and had promised herself she would be careful since he was a ticking bomb when it came to it. Obviously, after dealing with a cold for just two days, he shouldn't be anywhere near her if he wanted to keep his health, which now seemed like he didn't care for after pecking her _thrice._

"Sas- _mmm-_ calm the fuck dow- _don't kiss me there-_ I am sick dam- _mmm-_ "

He knew she was sensitive to touch, and just the slightest brush of his lips can trigger a great reaction, and yet it never crossed his mind that these kinds of apologies that were wordless and gestured only by actions always sets her body on fire. She had to make him stop before this _really_ got out of hand.

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

He froze against her neck.

Well, that's one way of grabbing his attention.

Now he removed himself before facing her with an interested expression, meaning he wanted to be elaborated. She sucked up her pride; this was long overdue anyways.

"I was beginning to wonder _why_ you loved me," he admitted before smirking. "Inflate my ego."

"My first impression of you was-" she choked with widened eyes, before sprinting out of the bed with energy she didn't know she had and disappeared into the toilet. Sasuke's smirk dropped when he heard her puking, before he grimaced.

 _Are you fucking serious right now?!_

"I'm alright! Thanks for asking!" she yelled as he heard the tap running, but he was too preoccupied with thoughts of her almost-confession and how he'd never get her to say it.

Kushina shuffled out of the bathroom after gargling mouthwash and collapsed onto her bed while panting. She felt his hand on the back of her head as he curled his fingers in her red hair and massaged her scalp.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm getting a headache."

He immediately retracted his hand.

"Was that supposed to _soothe_ me?" she teased before giggling. He rolled his eyes and looked away.

Kushina pointed to the door. "Go make me some chicken soup and get me some more tissues. Can you do that for me _love?_ "

He scoffed with indignation before striding off to her kitchen without another glance. He called his mother and told her he wouldn't make it for lunch and most probably dinner, and she squealed with delight once he told her the reason. Sasuke rolled his eyes before hanging up, when he was hit with a new realization-

"How do you make chicken soup?" he mumbled to himself.

Sasuke found the tissues easily, but he was still stumped on where he could start with the chicken soup. He thought of asking her since she was proud of her own cooking skills and could train a fool to make good noodles (i.e. Naruto), but an image of her smiling smugly at his shortcoming caused him to swerve back into the kitchen and stare at the contents of her fridge once more.

Seeing as staring into the fridge would not produce the soup, he slammed the door shut before looking around the kitchen.

Kushina's kitchen wasn't as big as one would presume if they knew her by her culinary skills, but all her appliances and cutlery looked high in quality and she had at least five different aprons and oven mitts for a person who lived on her own. She had a knack for baking pastries most of all, and even contemplated opening a bakery if she had the time.

Sasuke was at his last resort when he decided to call his mother again-even she was a little surprised to receive two phone calls on the same day. Once she realized he was trying to cook for the redhead did she squeal and pour out all the necessities he needed. Sasuke grunted as he wrote everything down on the last page of her pastry cookbook before thanking his mother and hanging up.

"Chicken….onions….celery…..parsley…..garlic….."

Sasuke dumped all the ingredients into a pot before pouring some water and starting the fire. He stared at the contents for a while slightly confused since he added all that his mother asked him to but no progress was showing. He increased the fire. A thought crossed his mind before he grabbed a stirring spoon.

Once he was satisfied with the change in colour, he got a bowl and a ladle before filling it almost to the brim and turning off the fire.

Kushina was tapping on her phone when he opened the door before she looked up and tilted her head questioningly. He sat down and passed her the bowl and a spoon, and placed the box of tissues on her nightstand.

"I…didn't think you'd make it.." she admitted as she stared at the bowl uncertainly.

She smiled when he grunted, and took a spoonful into her mouth happily, before she cringed.

"It tastes horrible," she took another spoonful and swallowed it quickly. "It's almost tasteless and too thin."

He stared at her as she tried to finish it with record time despite it tasting as bad as she said it did and caught her wrist before she could take another spoon.

"Don't force yourself if it's bad," he reasoned, slowly lowering her hand. She smiled grandly at him before responding, "It tastes crappy yes, but you made it out of love and not to cause food poisoning so I'm going to finish this-"

He smiled a little, as he pressed his lips to her forehead fleetingly.

"Unless you intended to food poison me?"

Sasuke elbowed her side playfully. "Why are you questioning my motives?"

"Because."

"Because is not an answer."

"It is if I don't want to validate your question," she said as she leaned against him and sighed. A moment later and she sneezed while he the realization finally struck him. She was sick.

Kushina stared at him as she blew her nose when he jumped away suddenly.

"You're sick," he stated pointedly.

"Well you couldn't figure that out when you were practically molesting me before?" she snapped, feeling a little sad as she folded her arms and looked away. She thought for a moment before facing him again. "You should go home Sasuke."

"No."

"Yes. You should."

"No."

"I mean it dude; I plan to sleep this cold away so there's no point. I'll come by tomorrow."

"No."

"Are you broken or something? Why don't you tell me _why_ you want to stay?"

"No."

"Fucking asshole-" she started coughing before groaning dramatically. She threw the box of tissues at him with as much power as she could but it glided towards his chest and bounced off lamely, before she slid down and went under the comforter.

Sasuke could hear her sniffling as he looked through an old year book after pulling out a chair and making himself comfortable. He didn't remember how Kushina got her hands on his copy (he knew it was his since her signature was the only one there and she basically forced everyone to sign hers), nonetheless, he read the overly-familiar message and smirked a little in nostalgia.

 **I'm not really sorry I got used to borrowing your stuff. Hope to see you next year!**

 **P.S. the gel pens are life.**

He heard the doorbell and perked up, all the more furrowing his eyebrows in concern. He didn't want to leave anytime soon if it was any of her friends, but ignoring them would cause way too much regret on his end if she ever found it.

He tore the door open as soon as the rings became more frantic, and frowned when he saw an unfamiliar guy.

"Where's Kushina?" he demanded, glaring at him with his brown eyes, and it took all his self-control and will power to not burn his tongue.

"Who the fuck are you?!" he snapped back, and he was almost certain that his girlfriend would scold him for his rudeness.

"Her boyfriend!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously.


	22. Score

Sasuke leveled his steely onyx eyes at the man he seated in Kushina's living room tapping away on his phone, wondering why in the hell he hadn't punched the lights out of him yet.

Could be his girlfriend's infidelity.

He had stared at the guy for a few seconds with narrowed eyes when he first spouted that information, his gears running wildly as he evaluated his options before he decided to ask him in and lure his girlfriend downstairs so she could reassure him that _he_ was the one she loved and this asshole playing Temple Run of all games was trash and they could proceed to kick him out.

In the meantime, he was trying to figure out _why_ this guy knew her in the first place. Kushina had stuck with the friends they made while in school, and he knew how each and every one of them and how their relationship with his Kushina had come to be. He knew her very well. This guy, however, did not fit the traits she looked for in her male friends. He looked a few years older than them, had mad bed-head that he kept flipping away from his face, a jersey hugging his presumably fit body, and low-rise jeans- making him really generic when Kushina liked to surround herself with unique people. So how could he know something as precious as her name, let alone her address?

"Sasuke," he heard her croak hoarsely as she climbed down the stairs. The bags under her eyes were more prominent, and she had huddled under a robe as well as a blanket. "What do you need?"

Both men turned towards her and she stopped in her tracks with furrowed eyebrows once she saw the brunette. Sasuke watched them hawkishly.

"Hey there doll face," the guy grinned wolfishly, and Sasuke dug his nails into his arms when he folded them against his chest, trying to subdue his rage and watch on with a faux calm expression.

"How did you-" she sneezed into a tissue and kept silent for a second, before continuing. "Get my address Takumi?"

 _Oh, she knew his name as well?_

"That doesn't matter now, why haven't you been answering my calls?"

 _And he calls her?_

Sasuke felt a hand on his elbow, and he found himself grudgingly easing into her touch and letting his arm melt into goo and let go of himself. She wasn't looking at him, as she was staring at Takumi, and he wondered if she knew what he was doing and why he hadn't attacked him a long time ago. Her fingers entwined with his as she said, "I have no reason to talk to you anymore- she's done with you dude."

He was a little lost now.

"She can't be done!"

"Kushina," she looked up at him with a frown, while his own eyes were on the annoyed looking brunette. "Who is he?"

She started coughing for a moment, before replying, "Sakura's ex-boyfriend."

The gears in his mind stopped running for a second.

"I've been acting as a messenger between them for a week now, and she finally told me to end it the day before."

Relief flooded his heart.

"Sakura is kind of superstitious, and she didn't think it would work since apparently, your blood types are incompatible."

She released his hand and adjusted her blanket on her shoulder, ignoring Takumi who looked a little distraught. Once secured, she pointed at her door silently and gave the brunette a stern look (as much as she could muster).

Takumi got up and strided towards the door, and Sasuke took it upon himself to shut it in his face so he could feel a little content with himself. The brunette turned once he was behind the door. "I think you are much hotter than-"

Sasuke punched him enraged, making him stumble outside, before slamming the door in his face. He shook the hand he used.

"I was almost unimpressed Uchiha."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was beginning to think you'd become detached when it comes to me," she sauntered over and pulled him to the couch, before laying her head on his lap to sleep. "It's good to see you're still passionate about this."

He spread the blanket on her, before entwining his fingers in her hair. She seemed to be getting better, if by a little, and he smiled when she snuggled up closer to him.

"I know what you're thinking," she spoke up after a moment of his soothing strokes. "Our blood types are compatible."

He snorted. "Hell yeah they are."

"Shut up," she erupted after laughing, and he could hear the pout in her voice. "I'm tryin' to sleep."

"Fine."

"He told you I was his _girlfriend?"_

It was a few days after her health had gotten better, and he took the liberty of taking her out on the promised 'evening stroll' for an ice-cream run that should've been bad for her now but he couldn't refuse her anyway.

"He's certainly not my type," he pursed his lips as an attempt to not grin; because lord knows she would punch him and change the subject. "I prefer the stubborn and prideful type."

It's not a compliment, and he knows she didn't mean it as one, but that doesn't stop his ego from soaring. Kushina must have really liked her ice-cream, because she didn't stop at there.

"I hate that almost all men are emotional and insecure, and want their feelings to be catered to all the time. I am really grateful that you have an ego that doesn't require that pointless effort."

He was not going to say a word, until she was drained of ice-cream and had no sugar-high left to speak so honestly to him, though only she could insult and compliment him at the same time.

"And I did make it a point that I prefer quiet people, ones who understand when to speak and who don't mind my lack of emotions."

She had two spoonfuls until she was done; he could hold on until then.

"He is a _boy,_ and I don't tolerate immaturity."

One more…

"And you are the handsomest man I've ever met, to me anyways, so how dumb would I be if I let you go?"

He cups her cheeks and kisses her tenderly, satisfied when she smiles against him and runs a hand down his chest. When he pulls away and sees her questioning gaze, he doesn't say he loves her like expected.

"You taste sweet," Sasuke whispers, not a single sign of the usual gag he makes whenever she force-feeds him her ice-creams, but a genuine, full-blown smile.

And that is a better 'I love you' for the both of them.


	23. Friends

"I seriously almost _died_ last week, I'm not even joking right now like-"

"Don't be so overdramatic Ino-"

"YOU'RE FREAKING CALLING _ME_ OVERDRAMATIC WHEN _YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO DISAPPEARED FOR FIVE FUCKING DAYS TO EAT CHOCOLATE IN THE DARK!"

"I-I-Ino-chan calm d-d-"

"You're creeping Hinata out Ino-pig."

"What's your business Sakura – "

"All you guys do is fight, so why am I even here?"

"Hey now, what's a party without the stoic princess Temari?"

"You stupid airhea – "

"Oi Uzumaki, what the fuck are you doing?"

The girl in question didn't even hear a single thing as she continued to text on her phone.

Ino smacked the phone out of the redhead's hand, to the latter's complete annoyance, when she realized that the other five girls were staring at her and not arguing as usual.

"Uhhh?"

"We're all having a blast and you're over there _texting?_ What the-"

"It was Itachi, and you know how he is!"

"You were texting Sasuke's elder brother?" Sakura asked aghast, her emerald eyes flicking from Kushina to her phone which landed a few metres away from the circle they sat in in Hinata's room.

"Well yeah," Kushina shrugged. "They want me to make lunch with them."

Ino gasped dramatically, and Temari rolled her eyes at the very typical reaction.

"What's so wrong about that huh? Me and Sasuke are good friends."

"Oh yeah?" Tenten smirked, shuffling closer to the suspicious-looking redhead. "I've always wanted to know why you two were _such_ good friends."

"Ah hells no," Kushina stared her down.

"Me too," Sakura chimed, secretly envious and wanting to finally understand her crush's random bond to the redhead girl.

"I'm down for some story-telling!" Ino clapped her hands.

"For once, I agree with you," Temari shook her head, a little amused smirk forming once Kushina pouted.

They all faced Hinata.

"Please Kushina?"

"Once upon a time there was an idiot-"

"Hey no comedic twists!"

 _Sigh._

 _I was running between the trees in the courtyard, away from all the other kids who ate lunch so close to the playground. It was unintentional at first, but I grew used to being by myself and dreaded making any friends until I was older. The wind blew past me and I sighed as I slid down the wall and leaned on it after getting comfortable._

" _Say something!"_

 _I looked up from my cookies and saw three big looking boys bullying a smaller one._

 _I took another bite and watched to see if he'd fight back, or at least run away but he just took it with down casted eyes._

" _It's none of my business," I whispered to myself, wincing when he took a punch to the gut with little to no reaction. "He's a boy. He should know how to fight back."_

 _I marched up to the small hill they were on after a little debate of if I should get involved or not and folded my arms once one of them noticed me._

" _Hey it's the tomboy!" laughed the one holding the boy's shirt. "What do you want you-"_

 _I punched him in the gut and he doubled over while releasing the boy. Surprisingly, the bully whimpered and stumbled away, while his friends glared at me before following him, leaving me and the boy alone._

 _I walked down the hill, having done the task and seeing no reason to stay, when I heard the boy following behind me._

" _You should fight back, or they'll never leave you alone," I instructed sternly, hoping he would go away as I munched on another cookie._

 _He did no such thing._

 _I slid down against the wall again and closed my eyes, cringing when I heard him do the same._

" _Don't you have any friends?" I asked, clearly annoyed. He was quiet for a while, which caused me to snap my eyes open and stare at him._

 _He stared back at me with his onyx eyes, his cheek puffed up and an annoyed look on his face, causing me to glare at him._

" _Well?"_

" _I don't need friends."_

 _I had this sudden urge to yell at him for being so rude and ungrateful after saving him, until I remembered I was the one who willingly did help him. It wasn't like me to verbally attack anyone who didn't threaten me in some way, no less feel the need to talk to anybody unnecessarily, so why what was I still doing here?_

 _Gathering some breath, I got up and left him there alone._

 _The next day I saw him, he was eating his lunch near my wall._

 _My. Wall._

 _I glared at him once he noticed me, but it didn't faze him as much as I wanted it to._

" _You're in my spot."_

" _It's a big wall."_

" _It's my wall."_

" _I kind of like this wall."_

" _I don't care. Get your own wall idiot."_

" _My name is Sasuke, don't call me an idiot."_

" _Get off my wall idiot."_

" _What's your name?"_

" _None of your business idiot."_

" _I said stop calling me an idiot!"_

" _I won't until you leave_ _ **idiot**_ _."_

" _And I won't leave until you tell me your name."_

 _I sighed loudly before stomping away, intent on finishing this tomorrow with my bat and eating my cookies before the break ended. I saw him pack up his lunch and slowly make his way to me, and I tried to reason with myself._

 _ **Maybe he thought twice about messing with me.**_

 _ **Maybe he saw one of his pals and left.**_

 _ **Maybe he was trying to prank me.**_

 _He sat down next to me and opened his lunch once more, but neither he nor I said one word to each other._

 _The cycle went on for a while. He'd sit by me at lunch after I tried avoiding him, and I'd let him more hesitant than anything, and he'd ask my name consistently and I'd always derail him one way or another._

" _My mom made you these," he randomly stated, thrusting a second lunch to me. I accepted it, albeit reluctantly, though he seemed glad despite it._

" _Why would she do that?"_

" _She does that for all of my friends."_

" _Oh really?" I was a little impressed when I opened it. "Isn't it a little tiring?"_

" _It's just you," he said after a pause, and for good reason to because I must have looked surprised._

 _It became a little quiet between us, meaning there would be no more words exchanged until the next day as per usual, when apparently, Sasuke broke the trend._

" _I'll call you Takara-chan!"_

 _I got up and dumped the lunch on him, to his complete horror, before stomping away._

"You dumped the lunch on him!" Sakura shrieked with widened eyes. "How could you?"

"Shh!" Tenten waved her hand at Sakura, her eyes intent on Kushina as were the rest.

"It was a defensive move I guess," Kushina pointed out. "He called me treasure. Who calls someone treasure?"

"Oh my _god!_ " Ino squealed. "I always wondered if I heard him right that time we went camping! He still calls you-"

"Freaking _Takara-chan_ like a damn child. Yes."

"That is actually kind of-"

"Don't say cute Temari. I thought you were on my side."

"Well yeah but.."

"On with the story!" Tenten clapped her hands.

 _I decided it was enough. I wasn't going to go to our usual spot anymore._

 _I slid down my old spot with a sigh after I saw him glance at me then run off someplace else. It was good that he realized his mistake._

 _I was eating my cookies when I noticed the box he got me yesterday's lunch with on the ground nearby, and with no signs of him anywhere around I got a little curious. I popped the lid open and it was packed with food like I expected, and a small note tapped inside the lid._

 _ **Please forgive my son, he really doesn't know how to make friends and is a little clingy once he feels comfortable enough.**_

 _ **He likes you very much though, Takara-chan, and I told him not to bother you again. Thank you for helping him that day.**_

 _ **-Mikoto Uchiha**_

 _I noticed from the corner of my eye that he was peering at me from the hill he sat on, and when I looked at him he abruptly looked away._ __

 _What a mama's boy._

" _Hey Sasuke!"_

 _He looked up surprised more than he was confused._

" _My name's Kushina!"_

"How-"

"No."

"That was really-"

"Shut up."

"Beautiful!"

"Hinata!"

"Hina-tan's right, that was beautiful!"

"I don't need to hear it from you guys!"

They heard a sharp knock on the door, before Neji peered in. He didn't flinch when Ino started to throw random compliments at him, "Uchiha is here."

The girls giggle as Kushina picks up her phone and finds four missed calls from Sasuke. She'd say it was unlike him to be impatient and go find her, if she didn't know him well.

He had such good and bad timing, she didn't know which was a better comparison.

Said Uchiha peeked in, his onyx eyes steely as they passed the circle of girls until they landed on his target. The look he gave her was enough to send his message across and so he disappeared after that. The girls burst out in laughter as Kushina picks up her cross body bag and ran off embarrassed.

She caught up with Sasuke outside just as he was rounding the large gate of the Hyuga household, only there was no car in sight.

He glares at her a little, and she challenges him. "What?"

Sasuke strode to her quickly, and before she could step back, he ruffles her hair and pulls her along. Kushina slouches as they walk down the block. "I can walk on my own-"

"You do everything on your own," his husky voice breaks in, and a sad smile comes to his face. "I'd like to think that you'd be relieved of that burden a long time ago Takara-chan."

She pouts angrily and looks away, "You want me to depend on you? First of all, quit being such a downer."

Sasuke drops his expression and stares at her seriously. They stop when they wait to cross the street. Kushina notices the light go green and beams at him, before jumping on his back before he could think. "You wanted a burden, you got it Uchiha!"

"Are you serious?" he asks in his usual condescending tone, that she connects to dominance more than anything. He adjusts her on his back. "This is nothing," he starts to run down the street suddenly, and Kushina is surprised as she clings to his shirt. He was extremely fast as he evaded the surprised and annoyed pedestrians and didn't slow down whenever he turned a corner, her heart was swelling with fear and comfort but she only laughed like an idiot as her long red hair flew behind them like a cape.

"Sasuke!" she called as he rounded another corner and they were just three houses away from the Uchiha residence. He slowed down slightly. "Is this supposed to mean you expect me to be clingy?"

He didn't answer until he came to a complete halt in front of his house and let her down. She noticed that his face was slightly red and despite the line of sweat sliding down his temple, he had a full blown grin on his face, and she smiles with him.

"You're heavier than you look Kushina."

He storms away before he sees her expression contort to furious, and he is expectant on the punch he would surely receive when she decides to follow him inside.

"SASUKE!"


	24. Second Base

_The Uchiha matriarch giggled slightly when her youngest son hid behind her leg, a fruitless attempt at escaping what was dubbed the tickle monster. She shook her head with pursed lips when a blonde pony-tailed teen asked her of the young boy's whereabouts, before running behind her and yelling a hearty 'I win!' and dragging him away._

 _"Deidara-nee!" the five-year old whined, trying to wriggle from his grasp._

 _"Come on now Sasuke you promised to tell me all about school if I caught you," he said with a roll of his blue eyes, "Sasori and Itachi are already waiting!"_

 _Sasuke puffed up his cheeks and folded his arms stubbornly once he was set on Itachi's bed and all three teens watched him closely._

 _"Well?" Sasori asked, breaking the heavy silence. Sasuke merely shrugged, mentioning how school was mundane, before freezing when asked a simple and random question._

 _"Do you have a girlfriend?" Deidara asked nonchalantly, channel surfing on a flat screen situated across the room._

 _"N-no," he choked, looking away from the now interested blonde._

 _"Sounds like you like someone," he prodded, poking the young boy in several places, "who is she?"_

 _"I don't like her!" he complained, before slapping a palm to his lips with doe eyes, realising he had slipped. "Alright I like someone!" He gave up._

 _"Is she pretty? Is she smart?"_

 _"How can a kindergartener be smart? All they do is draw," Sasori deadpanned._

 _"And colour!" Sasuke stated matter-of-factually, as if he were speaking to a child._

 _"Whatever," Sasori huffed._

 _"What's she like?" Deidara repeated._

 _"She...has long hair...and I really like...long hair..."_

 _They awaited for him to continue, before realising that was it; that was all he was going to say._

 _"What's her hair color?"_

 _"Red, she always lets it down and it's really long and pretty."_

 _Deidara chuckled, "Ohhhhh exotic. Let me guess, she has blue eyes too?"_

 _"Yes!" Sasuke answered with wide eyes, "Have you met Kushina before?"_

 _"Her name's Kushina eh?" Itachi finally spoke, his lips tugging to one side, "Isn't she an Uzumaki?"_

 _"You don't mean your father's business rival!" Deidara gasped mockingly, snickering when the younger Uchiha looked rejected._

 _"I don't care," he whispered, "I still like her."_

 _"It's alright little man, I'll help you get her attention," the young boy looked up hopefully, "What's more romantic than forbidden love eh?"_

 _"They're a bunch of-" Itachi elbowed Sasori before he could finish._

 _"Have you spoken to her yet?" The blonde sighed when Sasuke shook his head. "Well you have to talk to her in order to get some attention!"_

 _"I...can't...what if she doesn't like me back?"_

 _"Well that's her lo-" Sasori groaned when Itachi elbowed him AGAIN._

 _"She'll like you little man. Girls can't get enough of Uchihas!"_

 _"Yeah!" He said encouraged. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow!"_

 _A few hours and the little boy fell asleep on his brothers shoulder, anxiously dreaming about the next day._

 _"Goodbye Sasuke!" His brother waved by the entrance._

 _He gulped when he sat down on the familiar table between two very notorious Uzumakis, each busy chatting with someone else. He glanced to his left and found her curiously staring at him which he hadn't expected. They held eye contact for a while before Sasuke spoke first._

 _"Good morning K-kushina!" he bursted, causing Kushina to look both confused and a little scared. The kindergarteners hushed and collectively watched the odd scene. Before he could suffer from anymore embarrassment, Kurenai stepped in and the children chorused a good morning._

 _Sasuke sourly pulled out a 64-crayon pack and started on his drawing of the day, that his mother would stick proudly on the fridge. He decided to draw an uchiwa. The Uzumaki boy to his right was 'sneaking' glances at his pack, which he decided to ignore; everyone had the standard 12 crayons if not six, and Naruto was only jealous, he concluded._

 _As if a light bulb appeared above his head, he put the pack subtly on his left and looked back at his drawing. Kushina, if she even noticed, showed no sign of recognition and continued to colour. He pushed his pack closer to her, but he applied a little more force than he should and it undoubtedly hit her hand and almost ruined her drawing. He froze once she turned to him with furrowed eyebrows._

 _"Are you trying to bully me?" she asked dismayed._

 _"N-no I-"_

 _"Miss Yuhi! Naruto took Sasuke-kun's crayons without asking!"_

 _"No I didn't! Sasuke gave all his crayons to Kushina even!"_

 _For the second time that day, they both got the attention of the whole class, and Sasuke tried his best to slide down unnoticed._

 _"Everyone go for recess!" Kurenai said, "Except you four-" she hinted._

 _After everyone was gone except the four kids and their teacher, she turned to them._

 _"Now, since you were the only one quiet," she eyed Kushina, "Did he give you his crayons?"_

 _The girl in question glanced at her brother, who looked dismayed as his crush narrowed her eyes at him._

 _"Yeah he did."_

 _"Well then, the three of you can go for recess, while Sakura and I will have a word about lying."_

 _Sakura glared at Naruto._

 _Sasuke stood near the swing set alone, wondrous over the day's events- how could he have listened to his brother and his friends? He was better off admiring her from afar than her having a bad impression of him. He heard the familiar creaking of a swing, and when he turned to glare at whoever was disturbing him he stared dumbly. Kushina was swinging as she stared down, her scarlet hair swishing behind her as she swung forward._

 _She suddenly halted and got off, before making her way to him. He snapped out of his daze and gulped when she was right in front of him._

 _"Here," she produced her hair clip that was white and had a yellow star and pink heart on it, and held it out for him._

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm moving away with my family to Okinawa," she explained, sighing when he frowned._

 _"When are you leaving?" he asked bitterly._

 _"Tomorrow."_

 _"W-will you come back soon?"_

 _"I don't know, that's why I want you to have this," she waved the clip in her hand. "To remember me by."_

 _He was insanely confused- they've never spoken to each other before today, and he ultimately thought she didn't even know he existed._

 _"I want you to have it," she repeated. "Because you care about me the most."_

 _His face turned a little pink at that and he looked away so she wouldn't see it. "Who said I care about you?"_

 _"You watch me all the time, and never have spoken to me; something that my best friend used to do before we became best friends," she giggled bit. "But at least you spoke to me first in the end," she beamed delightfully at him. "I hope we do see each other again Sasuke,"_

 _Kushina leaned in and stuck the clip in his hair, exactly where she used to put it on hers before retracting her hands and turning._

 _He watched her walk away to join Naruto, just like he did everyday. But today was different. Today they became friends, today was the last day he'd watch her like this, and most importantly-_

 _Today she had said his name._

"And that is why Sasuke's wearing a extremely childish and girly clip in his hair," Itachi explained to his inquisitive mother, "And why he's all edgy and blushing."

"Shut up Itachi!" He growled, the clip long gone from his hair (but safely put in his drawer). "And get the hell out of my room!"

"I can't believe Sasu-chan has stayed loyal to his childhood crush all this time!" his mother gushed, as he slid his palm down his face. "For eleven whole years even! I'm going to find that girl and-"

"NO!" Sasuke bursted with such ferocity that quieted his rambling mother. "I don't want to see her, and I don't even care if she's dead!"

"He's just rebellious," Itachi smirked at his seething brother. "You know how I was when I was seventeen."

"Oh but you had so many girlfriends! And I thought maybe Sasu-chan was too embarrassed to bring any of his home, but now I know he's been loyal to Kushina all this time-" She squealed like a school-girl, and Itachi sweat dropped.

"If you both are done torturing me, I have homework to do."

"Oh, but don't forget to wear the clip for brainstorming!"

"SHUT UP ITACHI!"

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Oh lighten up Ita-chan, you know he takes his time!"

"More like he ran away from home..."

"He's just getting dinner is all, he'll come soon."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was in fact on his way from a Chinese restaurant with dinner, but was a little side-tracked. He saw a few moving trucks in the morning, and hadn't checked out who had moved in next door.

He was never one to go and greet neighbors, or anyone for that matter, but he saw a very familiar insignia on the truck, and needed to make sure.

Before he rung the doorbell, the door was swung open. He looked down and uncharacteristically gasped.

"Good evening Sasuke."

As if he went back in time and was six years old again, he gulped and looked away, but her image was all that was running through his mind.

She had grown quite well truth be told; as if her beauty did nothing but alter in a mature sense.

"Have I become that ugly? You used to stare at me all the time," she teased mercilessly, before laughing when he shied away.

"W-when did you come back?" He asked quietly.

"This morning. I didn't think I'd see you this soon though," she studied him unabashedly. "You've changed too much."

He snapped his eyes to her.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

He had noticed how distant she sounded.

"So let me get this straight; you gave her our dinner because you thought she was upset?! "

"Oh my god Sasu-chan! You still like her!"

Said Uchiha grumbled as the two adults spoke above him. Honestly, he was feeling a bit off and had retired to bed, but his mother and brother could not take the hint.

"What am I supposed to eat now?!"

"It can wait until we figure out what is going on between them!"

He groaned when he felt someone tugging on his sheets; this is going to be a long night.


	25. Home

With a tired huff, I stretch out my hands to release the weight of exhaustion. I've been in the same, crouched position for about half an hour. I'm sure there wasn't any more armed men out there as he barked when he ditched me here, and so long as they weren't carrying guns, I was fine on my own. He could suck it for all I care.

I tiptoed past the several, lined-up crates, scanning the alarmingly quiet vicinity in search of any possible threats as well as a way out of here. I want to go home. I want to curl under my sheets and wake up the next morning knowing I had my back-and-forth life again. I don't care what he has to say anymore.

I heard a click I was all too used to and froze in my place. A lump formed in my throat as I slowly turned around, the million strategies I concocted if I ever faced this once I left my hiding spot rushed out of my brain, leaving me annoyingly defenseless and-

"Scared?"

I visibly relaxed and released a relieved breath. The weight of my life hanging in the balance overcame me and I was suddenly aware of my thundering heart and my sweaty palms. I grimaced a little and wiped them against his oversized jacket I wore. He was busy reloading his gun to notice what I was doing, so I snuck a satisfied smile. Serves him right.

When I was done, I looked up and found him watching me with an amused little smirk, and somehow seeing him all dishevealed while smirking like that made him look rugged and-

"I wasn't scared," I found myself responding to his former jab absent-mindedly, more over walking towards him when he gestured for me to. I narrowed my eyes. "After you left me back there for so long, did you think I would stay there obediently?"

He slid his hand to the back of my head once I was close enough and pulled me in, before brushing his lips on my forehead. The constriction in my chest subsided instantly as his familiar scent -sandlewood, minty soap and a hint of blood- invited me noiselessly, as if it was known I welcomed it always. He dropped his head until his nose was a breath away from my jaw, and only then did I realize I was holding onto him as well. He inhaled deeply and exhaled with a shudder. I guess I wasn't the only one affected by his scent.

I didn't spare it a thought as I embraced him wholly, pressing my cheek against his chest. He didn't reciprocate though, indicating he knew exactly what I was going to say.

"I want to go home."

He stiffened between my arms, and I need not look at his face to know I had dampened him. My chest tightened subsequently.

"Please, Sasuke," I breathed as I leaned in further, as if there was any space between us to begin with. Suddenly I was aware of the moist chill eminating from the dreary factory, and his thin shirt that wasn't doing much, so I peeled off of him and removed his jacket quietly before handing it to him. Sasuke's rich ebony eyes widened at the gesture, before they narrowed into slits. A chill ran down my spine at the sudden hostility.

He turned away and his bangs covered his eyes, shielding me away. I almost wanted to scream at him for being so unfair.

"What's wrong with you!" I burst, angry more than sad, and a little proud knowing I wasn't ready to bawl yet. "I just want to go home! I'm _tired_ and _sad_ and you being like this is- is-!"

"I thought you were different," he mumbled to himself, before raising his voice, "I don't want _that."_

I looked at my outstretched arm holding his jacket and realized what he meant.

"It's cold," I whispered, emotionally drained, "I didn't want you to be cold."

His eyes softened. _My heart almost shattered when I thought she wanted nothing to do with me._

Sasuke stepped towards me abruptly and enveloped me in his arms, whispering softly that he would take me home. A tear slipped down, and not wanting him to think ill I wiped it off before he could see. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair, pulling him as close as humanely possible. His posture, his clutching hands, his snuggling head apologized to me without words, and I found myself combing his hair forgiving him. I loved the fact that we were emotionally and mentally close more than anything, and that we found strength from each other and reassurance that despite whatever we'd face, we'd never leave each other, ever. I knew I could always depend on him as much as he could depend on me.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Come home with me."

He was quiet, and somehow I understood I was asking too much of him. He had a goal to accomplish, and I knew he refused to rest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I'm already home."


	26. Conspicuous

**Conspicuous (Part I)**

Kushina reclined on the couch, lifting up her legs sideways while holding on to her swelling belly. She let out a deep breath and lied motionlessly for a few moments, enough for her to relax, before opening up her book. It was barely seven in the evening and they had already eaten dinner.

She paid her husband no mind when he sat down at the opposite end of the couch (as she took up most of the space), until he lifted her feet and began to rub them after placing it on his lap.

"What do you want?" Kushina questioned boredly, flipping a page of her book, but secretly she was excited. From the moment she announced her pregnancy months ago, Sasuke had blatantly avoided making her work, however menial it may be, and had established a motherly role towards _her._ He would monitor her caloric intakes, cravings inculded, her hours of sleep and daily excersises. She wasn't surprised when their home had transformed along with him and was suddenly 'pregnancy-proof' as he called it. Kushina called it 'fun-proof'.

"What makes you think I want something?" Sasuke responded, his fingers working on her heels.

"Massaging is _my_ technique of asking for something," she sat up and placed the book on the coffee table before facing him once more. "Yours is a pansy-move; food."

He released her feet and motioned for her to sit up, but being the stubborn girl she is, Kushina slid down even further, until her head was on the arm-rest. Sasuke grumbled a bit and she laughed at his face.

"Mother invited us for the weekend," he said in a rush, and Kushina's cackling died in her throat. She sat up with widened eyes, her hand on her belly to steady herself, and gave him a look to explain. Sasuke sighed. "She found out you were pregnant," he mumbled and looked away, a slight flush on his former pale cheeks.

"You hid the news from your parents!" Kushina exlaimed irkedly, and she shuffled away when he reached for her. "No, Sasuke. Are you being serious? It's been _five and half_ months!"

"I didn't want her to go crazy!" he defended. "She's been pestering me to get you pregnant for-" he recoiled abruptly, hoping it didn't give her any hints, but by the way her dodger blue eyes flared with rage he was too far gone.

It was quiet between them for a moment as they stared at each other, Sasuke gauging her mood and Kushina trying to form her question.

"So you've been _courting me_ longer than I was _aware?"_ she asked with a straight face, an expression he despises with a passion as he could never pin point her exact feelings. He wanted her to blow up at him, to yell at him, to do _something-_

Kushina shuffled towards him with her arms outstretched, and when he looked up to see her face, his heart clenched horribly as tears slid down her flushed cheeks in waves. He caught her swiftly in his arms, noting for the umpteenth time that she was heavier than before, and brought her as close as physically possible.

"I'm so sorry I never realized your feelings earlier," she sobbed into the crook of his neck, her fingers clawing at his back- a motion she made whenever she wanted to be squeezed to death. He did, albeit he couldn't reach the euphoria she gets from these as her belly put some distance between. She started bawling even more.

Even though this wasn't the first time she was reduced to morbid bawls, he finds himself helpless and unprepared everytime. One of her more prevailing, endearing qualities was her pride to deal with issues on her own, her will remaining immovable despite any obstacle that hurdled her way, so he never had the confidence to say he'd seen her shed a tear before her pregnancy. He deemed it unacceptable because, even though he would rather burn alive than to see her in tears, he felt it a necessary feat in their relationship. Now that he's had the privilege, he takes it back. There was nothing more heart-breaking than Kushina crying.

His shirt was beyond drenched when she released him and had calmed down, though her eyes were a little puffy and her cheeks were flushed. He glanced down and instinctively placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it tenderly, as he leaned in with saddened eyes. He brushed his lips against her forehead, lingering a bit. "We should get to bed; I already packed most of what we need."

She sniffled a little, but otherwise there were no signs of another breakdown. "I love you Munchkin," he whispered, nuzzling into the crook of her neck.

"Sasuke," she breathed adorbly, and he began to trail kisses down to her collar as a response. "I need to pee."

The onyx-eyed Uchiha sighed.

* * *

At the break of dawn, Sasuke Uchiha stood with his hand out the window, dressed and prepared to drive them to his old home three hours away. There was a slight albeit chilly breeze, just as he predicted, so he shut the window and went to look for a shawl. Kushina sat impatiently in their living room, on top of their luggage no less, and sent a scornful look to her rushing husband. He wrapped her up, to Kushina's chargrin, before hauling the luggage and telling her to go wait in the car.

A few minutes and heated words exchanged, they set off on the road to the Uchiha district. Kushina leaned forward and switched between channels on the radio, while Sasuke kept glancing anxiously.

"Eyes on the road Uchiha," she reminded, reclining back on her seat and adjusting her seat belt in emphasis that she was safe. "Honestly, dude. You treat me like I'm invalid."

Said man grumbles as he takes a left turn, putting them on the highway at last. So far, things were going great. There wasn't much cars on the road as it was a little early, and his pregnant wife seemed at her wits as she sang along with the song playing, so he steadily felt the tension releasing him and soon he was relaxed.

"Sasuke, I need chocolate and lemonade."

"Need?"

"Yeah, _need._ There's a gas station coming up a few miles down."

Sasuke shot her a look. "We can't keep stopping Kushina."

As soon as he turned away with a reluctant sigh, the redheaded woman allowed a smirk of triumph to crawl up her face. She knew he was a sucker for her when it comes to her 'pregnancy needs', and she would indulge in it as payback for all the times he'd forcibly carried all their groceries home.

Sometimes when she couldn't sleep late at night and her very dorky husband was knocked out beside her, she'd reflect upon her life as she watched the calming rise and fall of his chest. She once hated the way he treated her like breakable glass once she was carrying his child, but it soon wore off as she went into her second trimester. He was only looking out for her, and she was well aware of his driven nature. But other times, she'd feel a certain way and want to poke fun at him, just to see him writhe in annoyance knowing he couldn't rebuke in any way or form. He was just too cute when he grumbled darkly under his breath and his jaw clenched irritably.

Ten minutes after their short detour to the gas station, they were back on the road and moving at a steady pace. Sasuke ignored her when she mashed the bar of chocolate into her lemonade and stirred before she drank it contently, as he was finally used to her weird tendencies (and did his own research on the matter when he was bored at work).

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"You know, I just realized what we both hate."

"People who ask questions during movies?"

"No- well yeah, we do hate that, but something else."

"When our order gets messed up?"

"Not that either."

"Not being able to have-"

"NO! My bladder dammit!"

"..."

"I need to pee."

"..."

"Don't ignore me Uchiha!"

"..."

"I swear to god I will go right here right now if you don't pullover."

"Fine," he relented with a growl, "We're not stopping again after this."

* * *

"Oh you're _more than glowing!"_ Mikoto Uchiha gushed, pushing her youngest child aside and taking a good look at his beaming wife. "You're absolutely _radiant!_ How could you keep this miracle from me, Sasu-chan?"

Said man, who was formerly pouting in the corner like a child, shifted away from his crooning mother, but unsurprisingly, she was ignoring him in favour of Kushina. Once upon a time, Sasuke always had his mother's attention despite the situation or the throng of people present, but once he introduced the Uzumaki siblings as his friends long ago, she seemed to completely lose all her senses and focus on the young, redheaded tomboy. That was surprising the first time around to all parties excluding his mother, but soon they got used to her random admiration.

That's when the innuendos of them being a couple started.

At first, the young Uchiha would barely give it a thought, and the young Uzumaki would shoot it down quicker than any of her snide comments combined, but as time took its toll and a few occurences later, Sasuke would nervously look at her whenever those remarks came, and Kushina would try and change the subject. So Mikoto Uchiha could proudly say she was the prime cause of their blossoming relationship.

Secretly, he was glad his mother loved Kushina, as it gave him a warm feeling whenever he saw them getting along. This would be a good breather from all the pressure; just him, his wife, his parents, and a quiet weekend. He could almost taste the combined cooking of his mother and his wife, and mornings spent fishing with his father at a lake fifteen minutes away.

"You know, when I was pregnant with Sasu-chan, he would-"

 _"Kushina is really tired mother,"_ Sasuke announced swiftly, looping his arm on her waist and pulling her towards the staircase. The pregnant woman giggled under her palm and went along with it, and the only reason the Uchiha matriarch allowed their sly pass was because she loved seeing her son prioritizing his wife.

"I still haven't started lunch," she mumbled to herself as she turned towards the kitchen, just as a thought dawned upon her that she had forgotten to mention to Sasuke. Shrugging it off as no importance, Mikoto pulled out some vegetables and a cutting board.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was directing his wife to his old room, when he heard his father talking to someone in his parents' room. He dismissed it as some important call, when he realized he could _hear_ the responses.

Just as the door to his parents' room swung open, Sasuke became rigid at her side. She furrowed her eyebrows as she thought he was over his dad's scrutiny.

"Orokana otōto?"

"Itachi," he growled lowly, tightening his hold on the surprised woman. Itachi's line of vision shifted to the woman at his side, and he raised his eyebrows once he saw the bump.

"Kushina as well?" he forced with a small smile, the gears in his brain working to make sense of it.

"Kushina is here?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped as Itachi was pushed aside and he saw his uncle peering in search of _his_ wife, a smirk stretching across his face, but when he sees her swollen stomach he immediately recoils his smug expression. Sasuke almost cackles in his face.

 _That's right. Mine._

 _Wait. What're they doing here anyways?!_

"Hey dudes," Kushina waves, a little annoyed when they stared at her like she was an alien.

"What exactly are you here for?" Sasuke asks.

"You weren't informed otōto? Kaa-san asked the family to come over for the weekend."

"... _WHAT..._ "


	27. Applied Fangirlism II

**Applied Fangirlism II**

You know, I always used to pride myself in planning flawlessly. I say used to because very recently, I played a somewhat cruel trick on Sasuke Uchiha where I acted like a fan girl in the name of clichés, thinking he would reject me when in actuality he looked past it. I admit I did roast him mercilessly after and felt kind of bad, so I did the mature thing and apologized. Next thing I know, he suddenly takes it upon himself to _stare blatantly at me_ whenever we're in the same room, resulting in more and more people taking notice of me. See? Ultimate flaw. I should have known picking someone extremely popular was a mistake.

I tried to fight back. Whenever I caught him staring, I sent him a look of annoyance, similar to the one he sends to most girls. You know those people you catch staring at you and while normal people look away after a while, this person _continues_ to stare into your effing soul? Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is that person. Who would've known?

But at the same time, a little part of me thought he would at least approach me, but he has done nothing but stare shamelessly, as if I was from another planet.

 _Yeah, and we eat chicken ass' like you for breakfast!_

The bell rings and I follow everyone in packing up and leaving for the weekend. I think of Sasuke who I know for sure watches me leave before he packs, and stop in my tracks.

"Behind the school," I announce in his direction, before slinging my bag onto my shoulder and not waiting for him to respond. Some girls stare at me before whispering amongst themselves, no doubt thinking I would 'confess' and get rejected as it was a customary thing where people confessed behind schools. Been there done that, huh? Somewhat I mean.

I stand under the sakura tree and sigh in mock nostalgia. I would never have come back here if it wasn't for the mission I took upon myself.

"Kushina," he acknowledges as he comes as close as he dares, his hands in his pockets and a nonchalant expression on his face. She wonders sometimes why he is so placid.

"I'd ask you why you keep staring at me in class because it is so unnerving, but instead, I'm telling you to stop because I don't necessarily enjoy attention."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

She blinks comically, a little annoyed that he completely disregarded what she said. "I'm not avoiding you. I can't be bothered to avoid _anyone_ for that matter."

He shifts his weight and raises an eyebrow. "You used to be so hyped on seeing me before."

Kushina breaks out into a loud, frustrated sigh, even dragging her palm down her face, and wonders how he was considered a prodigy when he could not catch on with such basic facts.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _I was using you to prove my theory and so had to act like you were all that._ Capeesh? Now would you please, notice how I used the word _please,_ stop staring at me in class?"

A moment of silence drags between them, and she takes the time to recount where she had hidden all her junk food in her home. She planned to binge watch tonight and sleep throughout most of Saturday morning after she wrapped things up here and never had to think about the unyielding Uchiha in front of her. It was like he forced himself into your thoughts.

"Hn."

Kushina raised an eyebrow. The wind picked up a bit, drowning out the silence and the chirping birds, as they stared at each other. Sasuke chooses to break eye contact and looks up to the bright blue sky, onyx eyes squinting at the glare of the Sun as he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" she asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"I said…" is all she catches as he slurs the rest of his words.

"Are you purposely wasting my time Uchiha? Either spit it out or step aside."

He takes a deep breath, before leveling his gaze on her, eyes as resolute as stone.

"Would you go on a date with me?"

Kushina doesn't even miss a beat when she barks a "No," before side-stepping him, her lips tugging into a displeased frown. She barely notices his shifting eyes, or the rush of confidence that seeps out of him when he catches her wrist to stop her from leaving, but it surely escapes him when he meets eyes with her once again.

"What now?"

He looks away, his breathing ragged as if he ran a marathon, and his thoughts screaming in his mind to say something to the annoyed girl he harbored something for, but he was taciturn, a feat he's never experienced, and so he just stands there breathing deeply and tightening his hold on her wrist, almost bruising her.

Kushina notices the sheen of sweat gliding down his neck, and his sudden loss of the ability to breath, formulating only one, very surprising conclusion with widened eyes.

She chewed on her lip, wondering if she was being arrogant on her coming claim or accurately perceptive, but the thought gnawed at her, wanting to be put out there in hopes of reaching a plausible answer, so she gathers a breath and just says it.

"You have a crush on me."

She recoils when he snaps his head up, and there's a slight, almost non-existent blush on his former pale cheeks, that proves her hunch noiselessly, further justifying he was being serious about asking her out.

The very first person to admit they had a crush on her was Sasuke Uchiha of all people? One she had never spoken to before her initiation of applied fangirlism?

Kushina takes a deep, calming breath, before quietly detaching his hold from her wrist. Sasuke's breath hitched, knowing for sure what she was about to do, but he couldn't bring himself to grab on to her or speak in the least, so he accepts it and lets her. The redheaded Uzumaki holds his hand as she watches his face, her dodger blue eyes melting to raw emotion, as he slowly lifts his head to look at her, wondering why she hadn't stormed off or cut him apart with words yet.

"You don't really know me, and I don't really know you," she begins with a soft tone, her fingers curling and uncurling against his, and he tries his best to ignore his hammering heart in favour of listening to what she has to say. It doesn't help when he begins to like the feel of her hand in his, or the breathy, calm tone she uses on him. "And jumping to something like that is crazy when we barely know each other," he opens his mouth to rebuke, finally finding his voice, his strength to say something, when she releases his hand and steps back a bit, taking his strength with her. Her lips stretch to a dazzlingly bright smile, reaching her eyes and effortlessly touching his heart, making him freeze in his spot, and somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders how he had not noticed her beauty sooner.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she says sincerely, gently, so unlike her usual upfront rebuttals, but somehow, he likes this kinder side of her just as much as her guarded one.

With that, she gives him her back and begins her former walk leaving school grounds, her hand tightened on her bag strap and her head a little lower than her usual high. He watches her with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, finally refilling his lungs with much needed oxygen with ease, sighing as he gathers his wits. Sasuke snaps out of it and grits his teeth, realizing what just happened, and unsatisfied by the turn of events having not gotten his way.

"I won't give up Kushina!" he shouts after her, his onyx eyes holding his determination when she turns around with a nonchalant expression. "I won't stop watching you until I know enough, if that's what you want! I won't stop pursuing you either so don't bother and I _will_ get that yes!"

Kushina stares at him for a moment, her expression heavily guarded, before turning away for good. As soon as she was away, she pursed her lips, wondering what in the world he planned to do to change her mind, when she was very firm about her decisions, but casted that thought away as she walked towards her home. Somewhere deep within her, she was excited by his claim to grab her attention, because if anything, she knew he was pretty indifferent about everything and couldn't place how he would accomplish this. One thing she absolutely had no idea of, is if he would take action to his claim.

 _Whatever is under your sleeve Uchiha, I'm fucking ready for it._


	28. Scowling's The Best Medicine

**AN: A long, alternating universe -filled one shot in dedication to Saucey's birthday.**

 **DISCALIMER: Oh, of course I don't own it.**

* * *

 **Enthralling**

Focusing on the target overhead, she released her arrow with practiced accuracy and successfully hit the bulls-eye, albeit didn't stop to check as she moved along to the next. As she traveled from one to the next, she continued to recite what to do in the case of a real battle, her pace never once faltering. A cold shiver and heartbeat later she holds her weapon in the opposite direction, her line of hit directly at his jugular, and despite his easy smirk and raised eyebrow, she holds her fire and inches forward threateningly. Her muddy boots thuds against the ground as she circles around him, sneering at his pristine and very specific uniform as if it were the cause of her current state.

"It would prove wise to lower your weapon, princess."

The girl allows herself to smirk a little, pleased when she hears the underlying surprise in his cautious tone yet barely falters her hold. He sighs to himself, wondering if his King had been wise when he consented. It was safe to say he would be in for a lot of headaches in the coming years, more so if she was any type of rational, normal girl who'd sigh dreamily at his mentioning, but when she released her arrow and he narrowly dodged it after pulling himself from his shocked state, he knew she'd be on a whole other level of _crazy and impulsive._

"Mere fact that I'm stuck with you does not allude my answering to your every call _Uchiha,"_ she spat irritably, drinking in the momentarily stunned look of the insufferable prince and stowing it away for when she needed to laugh. She narrows her bright blue eyes when he smiles, anticipating his next words.

"Does it matter if I was the one who asked for your hand?"

Although he decided she was captivating at the ball two nights ago, when he first met her, he believes she is absolutely _enthralling_ when she flushes pink and angrily shoots arrows at him.

 **Camera**

After she finishes retelling a very recent happening, she stirs her hot chocolate waiting for him to comment, but when she receives none and looks up to see what was wrong, her eyes narrow.

"Why the heck are you always on your phone?!" she snaps, watching as he lifts his onyx eyes from the bright screen and regards her and the background of the café. He racks his head to remember what she last said, and when he comes out blank, he frowns to himself.

She notices the subtle shift.

"You weren't even listening," she muses, "Again!" she adds a little more angrily, emphasizing her point as she gestures to his accursed device. "You're always on that thing whenever I'm around, so why do you even bother asking me out all the time?!"

She huffs angrily when his eyes slip towards the phone and back to her, a sheepish look on his face.

"If you're so busy on your phone, I might as well leave you to it," his eyes widen considerably, and before she could get up and act on her claim, he shoves it into his breast pocket and shifts closer to the table occupying two hot drinks and her cake across from her.

"I won't look at it again," he says, before adding as an afterthought. "Please stay."

Surprised by his genuine plea and immensely flattered, she shifts back into her seat and asks him about his day, a bright smile stretching across her face as she listens intently.

True to his words, he never once looks at his phone for the remainder of their date, and when he drives her home, she kisses him on the cheek and asks to see him soon before leaving as soon as he ruffles her bright red hair. When he sees her disappear into her home, he pulls out his phone and opens the last app he was using, his onyx eyes intently drinking in the bright light.

He stares distractedly at the image of a redheaded girl in the backdrop of a café, a beautiful smile lighting up her face as she talks over her hot chocolate, and although he is captivated by her sheer brightness, he is hungry for more emotion and swipes right to the next image, and the next, and the next, until he reaches the very last in his gallery and then goes back to his recent one, all of which are of the same girl, all of which he could never stop looking at.

She would never know he was distracted by her.

 **Soccer**

"You know, he always plays harder whenever you come and watch."

Peering down from her seat in the bleachers, her blue eyes follow his lean form zipping past his teammates with practiced speed. His uniform hugged his sweaty person, his onyx-tinted blue hair matted slightly and sticking to his face, yet it seemed like he was unbothered by the hindrance and pushed himself harder.

"What do you mean?" she feigned obliviousness, not wanting to accept the overly obvious fact in the sense not to seem too arrogant at the possibility that the school's star player responded to her mere presence. Her friend scowled irkedly.

"Exactly how it is. He's usually laid-back, handling the ball with graceful confidence, but as soon as your anywhere near the vicinity, he loses his shit and starts running about in a frenzy to score a goal?"

"Don't be overdramatic Ino."

The redheaded girl's blue eyes widened a fraction after he scored a goal and immediately shot a smirk in her direction, as if it was second nature, and she couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time.

"Please tell me you saw that," Ino breathed, stunned by the blatant display of emotion from the heartthrob, and a little less bitter than she anticipated. She was once a part of his fan base.

"He-he- must have been shooting that to someone else!" she strung up, looking behind her hopefully, only to be met with empty seats.

"We're the only ones here, and it is known that I have a boyfriend."

Kushina could only watch in stunned silence as he scored yet another goal and sent her a smirk, but this time, his deep onyx eyes fixated on her, a little surprised _she_ was watching _him_ so intently, but casted it away in favour of proving himself once again. She notices his smirk morph into a boyish grin, eyes narrowing with mirth, and almost falls back by the overwhelming admiration thrown in her direction, and when he drops that expression in order to face his team, replacing it with determinedly driven eyes and a calculated confidence, she can't help but welcome the thought of how handsome it made him appear.

 **Decorating**

Shaking her head feverishly and mumbling a chain of rejecting words, the pink-haired girl defended her former claim.

"Sasuke-kun would look better as a vampire! His (oh so dashing) complexion and (bottomless,dreamy) onyx eyes are a standard need!" she exclaimed, locking eyes with her rival as she continued to arrange the decorations.

"Getting ahead of yourself, Billboard-brow? Sasuke-kun would make the _sexiest_ policeman alive! I bet you think so too!"

The Haruno girl blushed despite her confident front, her apple green eyes shifting to the person of debate who was ignoring them in favour of hanging an orange and black banner on the stage.

Having been asked to attend the school's Halloween party by an exuberant blonde, the Uchiha male merely scoffed at the idea, despite helping out with the decorating. The two best friends were debating on his choice of costume, if he were to go, but none could really decide if he would make a better vampire or policeman.

"What do you think, Kushina?"

Said girl looked up from the bag of chips she held as she sat at the foot of the ladder Sasuke was balancing on. She was supposed to be holding the ladder, but seemingly got bored and decided to snack.

"Honestly, both seem like a total cliché," mused the redhead, leaning her head on one of the rungs. Sasuke felt the shift and looked down blinking, but before he could tell her to do her job, Sakura cut him off.

"If not either, Then what do you suggest?"

None of the girls knew he was now listening in, impatiently waiting to hear what the redheaded-Uzumaki would say, and unknowingly leaning backwards in anticipation.

"A pirate."

Sakura and Ino stared incredulously, Sasuke tried not to look away from the banner.

"If you think about it, his overall attitude parallels to the very typical pirate, being driven to receive the end goal and having to be authoritative," Kushina explained animatedly, her chips long forgotten on her lap.

"You have weird tastes, Kushina," Ino piped up, finding her voice before Sakura. "We just wanted to know whichever would make him dreamy- _more than he already is."_

"Yup, still a pirate," she leaned forward, a mischievous glint in her eye. "Have you not noticed Sasuke smirks like a pirate?"

It was then the Uchiha fell off the ladder, and a cursing redhead raced to flip him onto his back to assess how badly injured he was and if she could get away with ignoring her duties or not. The other two girls were too stricken with the mental image of a smirking Uchiha in a pirate costume to have noticed her repeatedly smacking said dazed Uchiha.

Mentally, he was not with them anymore and instead in a land where redheaded crushes gushed like a fan girl every time he smirked. In his fantasy, she cupped his face, beaming at how _hot_ he was and how she would _die_ without him.

"Oh shit your face is burning up! _Shit shit shit why are you so_ _ **hot**_ _!_ I can't **die** at the hands of Orochimaru-sensei for breaking his favourite toy!"

He sighed as the words registered in his head were that _she_ was his favourite toy, his cheeks burning at the allusive thought.

"Did you fall on your nose? Why is it bleeding?" she screeched, trying to make sense of the several shades of red all over his face and the thin stream of blood coming down a nostril.

When it seemed like she could no longer understand what was going on after he started chuckling in his dazed state and mumbling a string of nonsensical words (she deems it as such since _'Kushina'_ and _'toy'_ cannot be acceptable), she initiates her back-up plan.

She runs.

 **Badass Rapunzel**

Sasuke tugs at the itchy costume as he reads his script, his left eye subconsciously twitching at the sheer stupidity of it all. Having been forced into the school's play and as the lead male no less, he had been a little agitated. What was he thinking when he mentioned he needed extra-credit to a beaming Haruno? A part of him felt grateful that she had put forth a solution in such short notice, but his stubborn part blamed her for the annoyance he was in.

The scene rolled in and so he strutted towards the bright stage decorated with fake foam boulders and a cardboard tower raising high against the lights. He clears his throat as his onyx eyes linger at the square opening, searching for the lead female, before he begins his lines to draw her out.

"R-rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair."

Sasuke flushes at the cheesy, generic words escaping in his rich baritone, before he remembers to stretch his hand out towards the tower, albeit awkwardly. A minute rolls by as he remains in that position, waiting for the legendary response from the girl in the tower, only for something to smack his eyes.

The young Uchiha growls as he pulls the offending material from his eyes and when he looks at it, his lips part in surprise.

A wig.

If it were any other person playing his role, and he was seated watching , he would have chuckled at the joke, but now that that was out of the question, he looked back up the tower and found his redheaded classmate scowling with folded arms, as if this whole situation bothered her and she would rather be somewhere else.

Sasuke wasn't about to give up.

"Uh, _Rapunzel,_ won't you let down your hair?"

The girl snorts as she throws another wig at him, and he could barely wonder if she had a bag up there full of them, ready at her disposal, as he was beginning to lose his professionalism.

"Is this some sort of joke, _Rapunzel?_ I asked for _your_ hair," he gritted his teeth in a forced smirk.

"I'm not Rapunzel dude, so I ain't giving you my real hair. This ain't charity."

 _"Dammit Kushina just throw your damn hair!"_

"And CUT!" Sakura barks, as the main lights switch on, revealing her enraged form. "What the hell are you doing Kushina!" her voice booms against the speakerphone, as Sasuke relaxes into his normal stance.

Kushina pops her head out of the square opening, a tight scowl on her face. "I never signed up to throw around my hair like it's rope!"

"Ino said you'd fill her spot until she comes _professionally!_ I can't just imagine the scene, I have to see it!"

"Fine!" Kushina snarls, before throwing down a rather long, blonde wig from the side of the tower. "There! Happy now?"

"Can't we just skip to the kissing scene?" Sasuke pipes in before the pinkette could groan, and sure enough, a bag full of wigs sails towards him.

 _"You fucking creep! I will_ not _come anywhere near your Uchiha mouth!"_

"T-there is no k-kiss scene in my version Sasuke-kun," Sakura explains with flushed cheeks, a whole different type of flush than Kushina's.

He meets eyes with the girl glowering darkly in the tower with blushing cheeks, before he huffs. "Shame, isn't it?"

"And that is why we need new supplies for the play," Sakura finishes explaining for the principal, her eyes downcast.

 **Sugar**

Sasuke eyed the trolley distastefully, as it kept piling and piling with baking ingredients, courtesy of the beaming redhead. He couldn't begin to fathom how she would enjoy baking those sugary goodies for his family, knowing that not one ounce of her hard work would be received by him due to his apparent dislike of sweets.

Thus the reason behind him helping her whenever possible.

Getting back to her house, she asked him to leave and return in another three hours, if he liked, as she felt she burdened him enough by shopping with her and helping her carry her groceries into her home. He couldn't tell her how much he wanted to stay, in fear of breaking boundaries long set between them, and so quietly bid her goodbye.

He didn't count on, however, seeing his elder brother bounce down the stairs with a happy smirk once he got home.

"Ah, Sasuke, I'm glad your home so soon," Itachi pulled his jacket on, ignoring his brother's quizzical stare. "I need you to clean your room if you plan on going out again."

Before he could pick up the keys, Sasuke asked where he was headed, a little suspicious when his lips tugged inconspicuously.

"Kushina is making me treats," he stated nonchalantly, though Sasuke knew him well and heard the underlying giddiness in his tone.

He was blinded by white hot rage as he lunged towards Itachi's throat.

Kushina hummed to herself as she left the cookies to cool, hearing the doorbell conveniently ring and wondering which of the brothers arrived first. She opened the door and was about to welcome them in, when she recoiled abruptly.

Sasuke's jaw was clenched irritably, the bruise under his eye doing nothing to hinder the intensity of his glare. He was far off the degree of bruises compared to the battered elder brother, who had taken it with a great less resistance than he assumed.

"What the fuck?" Kushina touched Itachi's face first, seeing as he was more bruised than Sasuke, while Itachi subtly leaned into her touch, a small smirk of satisfaction crawling up his face as Sasuke sputtered.

 _He fucking planned this!_

"It's nothing too bad, just got into some trouble on our way here," Itachi said smoothly, "Sasuke came along to collect some treats for Haruno-san," at this, the younger Uchiha gaped. "Isn't that right, _little brother?"_

Before he could answer, Kushina had already left them to get the bag, musing about how nice he was suddenly acting towards the pink-haired girl and it was about time he did as well. She returned to them sharing heated looks, seeing nothing unusual about that and handed him the bag.

"Make sure you send my regards to Haruno-san," Itachi waved him off, grabing Kushina's hand to pull her inside, and before Sasuke could respond with a catty remark, he slammed the door shut.

"Now then," Itachi turned to the surprised redhead with a satisfied smirk, the image of his enraged younger brother leaving his thoughts to concentrate on the _situation_ at hand.

 _All alone with Kushina._

"You did receive my text right?" Kushina deadpanned as she turned away.

"Yes, a surprise party for my dear baby brother," he followed her into the kitchen and eyes the mess she had already made gingerly. "That doesn't mean I can't mess up his mood."

"Happy Birthday to him," Kushina rolled her eyes as she picks up the whisk, not really wanting to get into the misleading-Sasuke plan.

"Happy Birthday indeed."

* * *

 **AN: Of course I had to include Itachi.  
**

 **If you're off to read more of my stories, I recommend Bite The Bullet and Anything But FAKE (Revised and Revamped) if anything. Same character, same pairing, different sides to Itachi - what more could you ask for?**

 **Ah, Itachi.**

 **I know they're fictional.**


End file.
